Alvin and the Chipmunks 5: Carnivol
by TheSteelMushroom
Summary: The story of the movies continues and the Chipmunk's enemies have returned and they embark on an adventure to a Carnival but there is something they don't realize that leads them into some serious problems. Will their relationships and their willingness to care for each other be enough to keep each other happy and alive? (Third generation live-action CGI film/movies universe)
1. Chapter 1: Catching up

**Chapter 1: Catching Up**

 **A/N: Hey guys. So, this is my first time ever typing a fanfiction and if you enjoy it then favorite and follow. My goal is to try to create a fan story after the fourth movie, although I might consider reposting this if the fifth movie rolls around depending on what is in the movie. So I am here to create a story that replicates what I love of the movies as well as being as accurate as possible to them. Being a family friendly with humour and mischievous or with tons of fun as well as sticking to certain theme/ideas with great character development. So here it goes.**

 **I will be answering review questions as many as I can necessary in these author notes. Try to keep the questions as general as possible; don't be afraid to ask. Like what is my favourite movie, video game, food, how I came up with the idea of this fanfiction and who is my favourite author. You can ask mostly any question you can think about. Also maybe you guys can tell me a bit about yourselves and I can respective fully comment about it. You can do it if you want to or if you don't want to then that is fine.**

 **Universe: 3rd generation live action movies/films 2007-2015.**

 **Warning: To understand the context or mention of pass events you have to watch or know the four Alvin and Chipmunks movies from original to Roadchip. These movies are really good great humor, tons of fun and great to sing a long so I would recommend watching them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks series, The Chipettes or any of their fandom's supporting characters. The Chipmunks and Dave were created by Ross Bagdasarian Senior, and the Chipettes were created by Janice Karman who is Ross Bagdasarian Junior's wife with the entire company being Bagdasarian Productions. I only own the plot and the themes I came up with. I did not write this song that I'm about to use; it's made by a musical group called 'Weezer', though I did edit it slightly.**

 **Credits: I would like to thank MRAY 4TW for helping me edit this first chapter. Go check out his stories that he wrote himself.**

 **Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time.**

 _It is completely pitch black for a couple of seconds before we get a close up bird's eye view of the 20_ _th_ _century fox monument. It was accompanied by the brothers who were vocalizing and beatboxing the companies intro song while our view shifts outward and orbits to a lower side angle as we see it tower over a dark suburban town. There are red carpet lights that send beams up into the heaven which moves past our view and we see Alvin standing on one of them with his arms outstretched as well as his mouth wide open to hum. His brothers were across from him on a platform doing the same thing except Simon had one paw on his chest. During the time where only Simon and Theodore were visible, the red clad chipmunks leaped in the background to the platform that they stood on then shoved them apart to be in the frame. Causing Theodore to topple off but Simon quickly reacts to catch him by the tail so they continue to harmonize the song without any quarrels or drama. The horizon has a golden sunset with clouds of an equivalent colour that transition into a violet then a night-blue when you look higher up._

 _The view fades into complete darkness once again but out of nowhere a blue and white light piercing the void like a crack in a shape of a jagged two or 's' with the word 'Regency' underneath appeared in an identical colour. In addition, there was a blue aurora coming out of it. This whiteness started to disappear, leaving it in a carolina blue. A gleam of light runs across it to finish it off before it was nowhere to be seen._

 _Blackness falls upon our view. The words '2000 century fox, Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Productions presents' appear in the middle in a vibrant rainbow colors that change and moved horizontally. The sentence seems as if it got closer, then zooms right past us and so did this wall of nothingness; behind it all was a clear blue sky with some fluffy clouds._

 _A blue and red circus tent got slapped on top of this blue sky with a wooden plank sign on the top of it that spelled 'Carnivol'. It disintegrates into nothing, leaving only the sky. As we slowly pan down, the roof of several random neighboring homes rise from the bottom then we could see a road, and standing on the sidewalk were three chipmunks in hoodies and a man who looked to be in his forties, both standing there as they wait peacefully for three sisters near a bus sign. This suburban road seemed to be pretty busy with noisy cars racing by every second of the day without stopping._

 _As we cut closer in some text appeared: 'Based off Alvin and the Chipmunks by Ross Bagdasarian Senior and the Chipettes by Janice Karman' Which looked the same as the other text from before then it soon vanished before another one appeared saying: 'Written by TheSteelMushroom and edited by MRAY 4TW'_ _ **(Of course that it, what did you expect? It's not like I made an entire movie by myself and I'm trying to accurate here)**_

 _These were no ordinary chipmunks wearing cloths and not only could they speak English but were the world famous celebrity performing chipmunks. They're also the most adorable things you'll ever see with their dog-like nose, a muzzle, fur and chubby cheeks. You just can't resist the urge to pick them up and embrace them so intensely that you ignored the fact that they're going to choke to death so probablllyyy best not to do that._

 _The hoodies that they wore were almost identical in style but not in size and none of them had any pants. No one really cared due to them being chipmunks; they never had clothes in the first place and the fur covered every part of their entire body so nothing was even noticeable or eye more unusual, their body posture was straight unlike others of the corresponding species that stood hunched over._

 _Though being chipmunks, they had anthropomorphic features and anatomy such as their front paws having similar structure to human hands allowing them to bend their fingers, or eyes like humans with pupils, colourful irises and sclera instead of black orbs. Their eyes were at the front of their head instead of being on the sides of the head like the majority of small furry creatures' anatomy that are designed to help those type of creatures with survival. Yet another wonder of their anatomy, but not the most interesting thing about them._

One of the three chipmunks was Alvin Seville who stood 8 inches tall and wore a cherry red fluffy hoodie with pockets on the front. Above this pocket was his signature sans serif yellow capital 'A' which was the only hoodie of these singers to bear a letter. He also had a notch on his left ear, which help framed his eager amber eyes. But a common trait the trio had was from the top of the eyebrows to his lower abdomen was a wheat brown fur but the rest was a chestnut brown and he had two streaks of wheat brown fur along his spine.

He was kicking around a super bouncy ball by hitting it from one paw to another without this ball touching anything else or was either balancing the spherical toy on his toes and its size was a chipmunk's equivalent of a soccer ball. Even its appearance was similar to one with the same coloring design. From his skill, one could tell that Alvin was obviously athletic, and probably the most inclined to physical activity.

Alvin ceased kicking the ball and put one of his hind paws on top of it to interrupt its movement. Turning his head up to look at Dave who was looking across the road as he contemplates, he posed a question. "Hey Dad, how much longer do we have to wait here for the Chipettes to get back? Please tell me it's not much longer, 'cause I can't stand waiting any more," he groaned.

"Like ten minutes," Dave responded. "This is the only stop that's is the closest one to our house and we promise the girls that we would be here to pick them up. Also, let me remind you that it was your idea for the Chipettes to stay with us which I didn't agree to at first but they grew on me."

"Ahhh, nuts! Well, I'm going to be bored out of my mind trying to wait here," he complained as his ear droop to the sides; while lowering his head and rolling his eyes to show how annoyed he was at the idea of waiting any longer for them.

"You know Alvin, we did promise the Chipettes that we would be here to pick them up since they still need somewhere to stay. Besides, they only left just to try out being the judges of American Idol. So, just be patience." Simon stated

This particular chipmunk of the three brothers was Simon Seville who's is slightly taller than Alvin by two inches. His hoodie was a royal blue and had round eyeglasses that fit on his head perfectly. His spectacle was entirely black and it didn't have nose pads but that didn't bother Simon at all or irritate his skin under his fur though they did show off his intelligent-looking ice-blue irises. Simon had the same similar physical characteristics to his brothers such as their pupils covering three quarters of their irises and their eyes being proportionally larger to their heads compared to humans. Except he had chestnuts brown part fur was darker then Alvin's, more like a chocolate brown.

Alvin continued to bounce the ball by kicking the ball back into the air, but then suddenly missed a kick which caused it to slowly roll into the middle of the road, though he was the only who saw it. A ringing noise accompanied by constant vibration could be heard from the pockets in Dave's pants. He looked down then reached into his pocket to pick up his phone with the caller ID being Jeanette's.

"Sorry boys, I've got to take this, I'll be over there. So wait here and don't go anywhere." The road with was too noisy for him to make the phone call so he had to leave for a more serene area. Dave glared at Alvin knowing that he especially should heed his words. Dave turned around and held his phone next to his ear as he began walking off. "Hey Jeanette what is it?"

Sitting there on the bus seat with her seat belt on. Jeanette looked similar to Simon except for the fact that her glasses had retro squared frames and were violet. The fur on top of her head came out like human hair which the top was tied in a short curved ponytail with a purple hair tie. She had a jam-purple long sleeve t-shirt with an amethyst purple tank top over that then, all compiled with a blue denim jacket that reached down to her upper waist on top of all that. Also she had a plaid skirt that was violet with lavender and dark blue lines. She had her arm wrapped around the back of the phone and the other tucked under the phone since it about half of her height. "Hey Dave, is Simon there? I want to speak to him."

Dave stopped suddenly and turned around and moved his phone further away from him and covered it with his other hand. "Simon! Jeanette is calling. She wants to speak with you."

Simon came running after Dave on all fours. Dave spoke to his other two sons "Theodore you're in charge while we're gone." Then he and Simon went to somewhere quieter close by so Simon can comfortably answer the phone

Alvin put on a cheeky smile and turned his head slightly, just so that the chipmunk next to him was at the corner of his eye who was eating a small snack size pack of chips which were the only kind he could carry around without any trouble.

This was their youngest brother Theodore Seville reached up to 6 and half inches tall and wore a green hoodie that was the similar to his brothers' except that it was slightly wider in size to fit his body. He was chubbier then his older brothers even though being shortest of the three, his weight was equal to Alvin's and fur was softer than the others. The irises was a bottle-green color and had practically the same fur colour as Alvin's.

Theodore saw from the edge of his vision that Alvin had a smug grin. From that, he could tell that he was up to no good because for as long as he had known his red clad brother for mostly his entire life, that he was always hatching something irresponsible to do just for the fun,thrills and excitement of it all. He looked up from his bag of chips to see that there was a ball in the middle of the road right in front of him.

"Alvin, please don't go after that ball. Dave left me in charge and I don't want you to get hurt like I almost did trying to get that ball."

Alvin began whining with his body bent back slightly, arms outstretched and paws open. "Oooohhh, come on Theo!" Then kneeled closer to Theodore with is paws clasped. "Dave won't know and he won't see me and it is not that hard to get a ball in the middle of the road."

Alvin began running but then Theodore grab Alvin's wrist from behind. He gripped it tight but got pulled in a bit though he managed to pulled him back in before he could set a single paw on the road. "No Alvin I'm not letting you risk your life for just some minor ball."

Alvin groaned in an annoyed tone and drooped his ears, heads and eyes but then had a light bulb moment happen causing his ears to perk back up and raise his head again with a delighted smile.

"Theodore look! It's Eleanor and the other Chipettes coming!" He screamed out while pointing his index finger past Theodore's face.

"Where?" Theodore snapped his head around to look where Alvin was pointing and he let go of his wrist to put his paw over his eyes to prevent the sun from messing with his vision while still holding the bag of chips with the other paw. Alvin then ran off snickering to himself while he stepped on the road. He scurried along the road while cars were rushing by with the wheels barely grazing against Alvin's face as he narrowly dodged between them. The cars rushing by also created wind which gusted right into his face. His heart was beating unbearably fast, his mind was on high alert and his entire body was hyperactive as he was trying to keep from getting run over.

Theo looked thoroughly about "I don't see anyone coming." He turned around with a very confused look but in a split-second, noticed Alvin wasn't there standing next to him. Snapping his view to the road to see Alvin still going for the ball which created complete shock on his face with his jaw dropped.

Dave came back with Simon looking at Theodore and noticed Alvin wasn't there standing next to him "Hey Theo where is Al…." but abruptly stopped in a sudden realization from the look on Theo's face, he turned his view to where he was looking.

"AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN!" he screamed out with his mouth gaping open as big as he could make it while his scream echoed across the neighborhood. There are things about Alvin that will never change and one of those being that he can't keep himself out of trouble even if his life depended on it but that was Alvin for you. If you took care of Alvin for as long as he has then you probably wouldn't survive or might end up in an insane asylum driven past the brink of insanity by him even if you're that deep in the rabbit hole already.

But Dave still cared for Alvin no matter how many times he annoyed him, the amount of times he told him off, how much of a struggle it was for him to found on the island, yet he still cared for him and his other children with their friends the same way. They changed his life for the better from the irresponsible man incapable of surviving to a loving and caring father who could handle himself. In a sense, he owed his life to these little guys and he did that by trying to being the best father he could be since they were still teenagers. To some, it might not be enough but being a father is like giving most of your life to your children because you're committed to a marriage though of course he wasn't married, he just owed it to them for immensely improving his life. Not only that, but they've had spectacular times enjoying what they do best, making music, dancing and concerts which were some of the most memorable times of his life and he wouldn't ever want that to end.

Even with all the frustration Alvin brought, Dave was still always proud of his involvement at their concert and how much they achieved together as well as the entertainment, and stepping up when the situation calls for it. Without the group, none of that would've happened or will even continue to occur and he wouldn't know what to do if any of them were gone.

Alvin grabbed the ball and held it underneath his armpit then hurrying back going through the same experience he previously had when going towards the ball. Luckily, he made it back to the sidewalk without sustaining any damage at all, although he was panting constantly from the stress of trying to stay alive.

Theo had the bag of chips sitting next to him on the ground and he sighed in relief that caused his chest to deflate but his paw still remains over his heart. "Alvin, please don't do that ever again; I don't want you to get hurt like I did and I almost had a heart attack."

Dave's arms were crossed around his chest while tapping his foot with a very upset look on his face. "You know you could have gotten turned into roadkill over there. The least you could have done was wait 'till there was no cars passing by."

Alvin looked up at Dave with a very nervous look rubbing the back of his head chuckling a little to himself "Well at least I didn't and I would have died of boredom if the cars didn't get me," he said trying to exaggerate the dying in an unserious tone.

He still stared down his son still then yelled "Not funny, you're grounded for a week!" Dave said very angrily.

"Ok fine." he answered glumily, the chipmunk in red was not happy but accepted it anyways, knowing exactly that this was going to happen, as it always does all the time and there was no point fighting back.

Everyone went back to what they were doing while they were waiting and after several minutes, a tour bus arrived. The doors of the front bus opened and three female chipmunks came out going on all three paws while pulling their lunch box sized suitcases behind them with their last paw. The boys waved at them as they got off the bus.

The three female chipmunks were sisters, known together as The Chipettes. They looked so much like the Chipmunks that you could consider them to be three sets of twins except being the opposite gender though they weren't related to the Chipmunks at all.

"Hey boys, great to see you guys again. It's been quite a while." This was Brittany who was the same height as Alvin but had auburn fur. The fur on the back of her head was in a ponytail with a hot pink hair tie with the bangs of her fur sheltering over her forehead. She wore a loose plaid tie that consist of different shades of hot pinks, lighter purples and darker purple lines. To compliment this girly look was a hot pink skirt that had a silver square on the left with a light lavender shirt and a pink leather biker jacket on top to toughen up the appearance which had a zipper and a belt. Plus she had the most appropriate iris colour to boot for this kind of outfit being a watery blue.

They gave each other a warm embracing hug; Simon however, was a little reluctant on the hug as he begins stiffing like a wooden board when Brittany tried hugging him but then reciprocated by leaning forward and embracing his arms around her and gave the other girls a hug as well.

"And I thought you said you weren't much of a hugger." Alvin stated with a very sarcastic tone.

"Well times have changed and ever since you forced me to take a hug because you were going to kiss me I've gotten pretty use to it." Exaggerating his voice on the part about the kissing.

The girls burst out laughing which caused their body to shake up and down slightly while they hugging their stomach with their arms.

"When was that?" Eleanor asked. Eleanor had the same body type as Theodore except she had blonde fur and had pigtails behind her ears which were tied with a green hair ties. She wore a mint colored dress with a curly hem and a emerald sweater over it making the top of the dress visible at the bottom of her neck.

"Well, that was during the time you guys were still with Ian but long story short I forgave Alvin for being such a jerk during that time and not coming to perform with us so then we hugged it out." he concluded the subject

"So girls, how did being the judges for a season of American Idol go?" Simon asked out of curiosity.

The chipette in pink replied, "It was amazing! Come on, let's get in the car first. We'll tell you more about it on the way home."

"We've missed you and there has been a lot going on since you left. We'll fill you on that as well on the way." Theodore responded with excitement.

They all walked to the car while the girls pulled their lunch-box sized suitcases behind them. "Here girls, let me help you with that." Dave kneeled down to grab the girl's suitcases to stack them lying down on top of each other. Each having their corresponding color to the chipette and emblazoned with a san-serif first letter of their names on the front and back of them. Dave opened the boot of his car to place the suitcases standing closest to the walls of the boot then closed it.

Dave open the driver seat door and hopped into the car. Their dad opened the passenger's door window so they could easily get in. The Chipette hopped in the passenger seat first. Simon bowed in front of Alvin and moved his out arm out towards the door signaling for him to go before him while saying "Lady first." He raised his head to smile knowing how his sibling would respond and how much Alvin cared about his own pride. "Yeah, yar-di-har-har very funny." Alvin remarked with an unamused look with a similar tone at his brother's attempt to make fun of his masculinity then when it was over, he jumps onto the seat next to the Chipettes. Theodore followed his sibling getting in the same way, sitting next to Alvin and soon Simon followed suit. The car drove off after everyone was settled with the seatbelt on.

The girls started talking about their experiences as there was nothing else to do in the car. "We did get to judge a lot of people. Some of them did really well and got through and I'm so glad we gave them the chance to follow their dreams." The tallest Chipette said. "Even the ones who didn't make it through, they took it pretty well but we gave them a few pointers and encourage them to keep trying." Brittany told them. "A small amount of them didn't take it well and got really emotional," the pigtailed chipette stated. "Being the judges of American Idol was cool but we miss performing because it was so much fun and we are starting to get a little rusty as you guys could tell when we help you perform for Dave."

"Yeah, us too, but do you remember Dave's new girlfriend, Samantha" Though of course he didn't want an answer as it was more of a statement to refer to Samantha. Then he continued with "Well, we thought that they were getting married in Miami and she had a son named Miles who we hated at first." Alvin said. "So we followed Dave to stop the marriage while causing trouble along the way but we learned that Miles wasn't so bad." The Chipmunk with black glasses commented. "Yeah, it turned out that Dave wasn't getting married and that why we had to make it up to him because he was very upset at us for following him without telling him." Theo finished. "Now Dave has officially adopted us and we can perform locally," they spoke in unison.

"Yeah and that was the greatest day of my life," Dave said while still paying attention to the road.

"Well, congrats! You deserve it since you care for each other so much" the purple clad chipette replied.

Dave decided to pass the time by turning the knob of the radio. Channel changed one after another with abrupt sounds then Dave paused his fingers once he heard a rhythmic guitar playing mixed with drums beats. "Let try practice singing along to this song while we wait to get home." Simon suggested. So together they sang the song in unison. Jeanette was grooving and shaking her body to the music while sitting down with her paws cupped in fist. Alvin was clicking his fingers to the beat.

 _When I look in the mirror, I can't believe what I see. Tell me, who's that funky dude staring back at me. Broken, beaten down can't even get around without an old-man cane I fall and hit the ground, shivering in the cold. I'm really bitter and alone. Excuse the complaining, I shouldn't complain. I should have no feeling 'cause feeling is pain. As everything I need is denied me and everything I want is taken away from me but who do I got to blame-... nobody but me. I don't wanna to be an old man anymore, it's been a year or two since I was on the stage, shaking booty and singing all the day and night, it's time I got back to good life. It's time I got back, it's time I got back and I don't even know how I got off the track I WANNA BE BACK, YEAH!_

As that finished up they arrived home on the driveway towards the Seville's house.

 **A/N So I hope you enjoyed and if you enjoy it please share it with a family member, friend or anyone you know who enjoys reading. I didn't write the song. The song is called "The Good Life" by Weezer go look it up and sing along if you like. Just a quick thought that always pops up in my mind, I always found it weird how ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks the 2015 cartoon is considered the 4** **th** **generation even though the first episode was before the fourth movie of 3** **rd** **generation which is the movie/film series so 4** **th** **gen started even before the 3** **rd** **gen might have ended and if the fifth movie comes out then the generation are intertwining. Also I did assume that the Chipettes knew about Samantha since it was stated that Dave and Samantha were dating for a couple of months before the events of Roadchip so the girls must have known due to the fact they live with the boys and the boys knew because they said Dave been talking about her.** **If there are any mistakes in any chapter then let me know and I'll look into it. Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgive and forget

**Chapter 2: Forgive and forget**

 **A/N And I'm back for chapter 2 to continue this story and I'm so excited to really express all these ideas and concepts that I have in my head so if you enjoy it then favorite and follow. On the subject of weird inconsistency from the first original movie Theodore suitcase is like aqua with a dark blue "T" but in the Squeakquel the second movie it had his corresponding colour. I guess for some reason the colour in the first movie was incorrect so they fix it later. If you notice in the first chapter I mention the notch in Alvin left ear which basically a small hole or cut there if you pay close attention to the movie you would see it. Generally, it unexplained to why it there, even people have made fanfiction explaining it. There also an unexplained character design for Alvin in the ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks the 2015 cartoon where he has a hole or patch on the sleeve of his hoodie on the left arm. I'm guessing Bagdasarian Productions likes giving Alvin weird small detail character designs.**

 **I will be answering review questions as many as I can necessary in these author notes. Try to keep the questions as general as possible; don't be afraid to ask. Like what is my favorite movie, video game, food, how I came up with the idea of this fanfiction and who is my favorite author. You can ask mostly any question you can think about. Also maybe you guys can tell me a bit about yourselves and I can respective fully comment about it. You can do it if you want to or if you don't want to then that is fine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks series or the Chipettes. The Chipmunks and Dave were created by Ross Bagdasarian Senior and the Chipettes were created by Janice Karman who is Ross Bagdasarian Junior's wife with the entire company being Bagdasarian Productions. The other characters were probably made from others who help or were in the company. Only the plot, themes I came up with and I have no OC here. I did not make up Guitar Hero, Time Crisis or the big bass wheel and they're real things if you want to go look it up.**

 **Universe: 3rd generation live action movies/films 2007-2015.**

 **Warning: To understand the context or mention of pass events you have to watch or know the four Alvin and Chipmunks movies from original to Roadchip. The movies are really good great humor, tons of fun and great to sing a long so I would recommend watching it.**

 **Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time.**

 **A week ago with wavy flashback effect**

At the LOFTS building near the Staple Centre in California. An apartment model b with stripes carpets, circle chairs but the red piano was missing and a phenomenon view of the city lived the no longer successful man named Ian Hawke. Ian was sitting on a comfortable couch watching some football match on a medium average TV screen. The room used to be heavily decorated before but there was a lot more free room and more basic necessities like ovens, stoves, fridges and the list goes on. You may ask yourself this and wonder. Why is Ian back here again? Well after the International Music Festival Ian manage to get enough money from selling Zoe's story and got himself a sustainable job which allowed him to be able to afford the room.

While watching the ball being tossed around, a thought slip into his mind. He was wondering how the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Dave were doing since Ian hasn't seen them in a few months when they went their separate ways after the festival. Though he hoped they were doing decently well and to some that might seem like a peculiar thought to pop-up if you were to look at the history between the group and him.

But overtime he would loath the idea of ever building up that enormous amount of hatred to anyone again. It got him caught up on revenge so much that he lost sight of who he was and it was causing him health problems as well. Plus, they helped save him from being evaporated in 2000-degree Celsius lava so why would he stay frustrated at them for destroying his life when they saved it from falling into the grave afterwards, twice in fact. If it wasn't for his friend and the two group of singers his life wouldn't be back on track because then he would've never met Zoey.

Having to think back to the cruise ship made Ian regret that decision where his dignity was sacrificed just to get on that ship. People who pass by would always stare weirdly which he could barely see through the eye holes then they would move on. There was even a little kid who came up then kick him in the shin that caused him to grasp it due to the burning sensation left by the impact. He would hope for his sake that number of events would never happen ever again.

As he was cheering to the television for his preferred team to win, a call came up with sounds of vibration on a smartphone sitting at the coffee table in front of the TV. Quickly picking it up then answering it "Yea-ello."

"Oh hey Ian." This was a voice that he didn't expect to hear so soon but was surprised that it was coming out of his own phone. That was his good old friend Dave.

"Dave! I'm honestly speechless that you called. So how have you been?" It was asked casually as he was quite glad to hear from a college buddy he has gone through a lot of ups and downs together.

"Great, so I called to ask if you want to meet up tomorrow at one of our favorite hangouts when we were pals and we'll talk more there-." What sounded like an ear splitting crash of something porcelain against the ground where it cause them both to wince due to the abrupt noises which stop Dave mid-sentence. "I gotta get going but I will be the only one coming."

The device hangs up with a beep. Well that was something he was looking forward to. Spending time with his best friend that he hasn't done in such absurdly long time, chatting and catching up on things. Looking outside of his penthouse quote on quote "office", the sky was becoming dusk and the lights of many buildings shone through it. It was getting late so off he went to bed after finishing his hygienic routine. The sleep he was getting wasn't comfortable. Something was bothering him and Ian couldn't identify what it was. Though granted he was still getting shut eye which he'll need for the big day tomorrow. This has been happening everyday for the past months and he couldn't tell anyone why if someone was to ask him because he simply didn't know as his eyelids shut tightly for a new day.

 **The next day in the afternoon**

Ian was driving a car around town looking for the closest spot to the hangout. Finally, he found one relatively not far away that was near a couple of trees. If you're wondering what this hangout is, it was just some really good café in town. You could smell the sweet aroma of baked goods drifting out of the front door and the strong caffeine of coffee or chocolate. The reason why this was their favorite café was because it was practical to get to and the food as well as service was some of the best they ever had.

The bald man with glasses walked to it then notice that his companion was sitting there outside using a small table for two and was accompanied by a vacant seat opposite of him. He took that vacant seat then Dave look up into Ian's eyes so they can start conversing.

"Ian you made it." He stated and was quite glad that he did so they could revisit the memorable times they had together.

"Well I wouldn't want to miss this for the world. Though I was meaning to ask you this before you hung up but who is going to watch the boys while you're here." Which was a casual reply at first with a little concern at the end. "Trust me I know what it's like to have those kids loose, beside my old mansion was never the same again."

"Don't worry but I had some friends who will watch over them while I'm gone." He reassured him so they could avoid the unnecessary stress of worry. "Just being here brings back so many memories of things we did after we stopped here." Which he gave a dreamy sigh after saying that.

"Oh yeah, remember that time that we pranked a random person by throwing a can of paint on his car and watched his reaction from a distance he returned." Ian said excitedly

"Yeah, his reaction and fit of rage was priceless." He replied while having a chuckle while thinking about how ridiculous their victim reacted. "Also those time when we went to arcades, amusement parks and water parks."

"Yeah they were so much fun." Ian wished that they could relive those glory days again but due to so many other things, they never had the chance to.

A waitress who wore a stereotypical waitress outfit from like the 50's with a small apron from the waist came up to the two and had a notepad and pen probably about to take their order. "Good morning gentlemen, may I take your order." She asked politely.

Dave answered "I'll just have a blueberry muffin and some chocolate."

Ian order was "And I'll just have a cup of coffee with a velvet cupcake."

The waitress took a few seconds to write the order, closed her notepad then put the pen away. "Coming right up." Was her reply before turning on her heels and strutting off to get the job done.

"So Ian, how is your life been? I hope it isn't still in ruins like last time." He asked casually hopping that it was positive outcome.

"It's decent now, not as good as it was before but really I didn't need all that extra wealth really." Overtime being stuck in a dumpster made him cherish the more basic things and realise that most of this wealth was a waste because it was unused so he was content with not having that much wealth again. "I manage to get a stable job as an accountant and I live in a more basic penthouse room."

"Well that good to know." It made Dave happy knowing that his best friend was experiencing a survivable life.

The waitress came back holding a large silver platter of the blueberry sweet baked good next to a chocolatey drink and a cup of strong caffeine nectar accompanied with. "Here you go gentlemen." as she lowered in front of them on the table

They both gave her a quick thank you and started digging into their food. No words came out of each other mouths but only the sound of muffled chewing and slurping was heard for next ten minutes. As they were finishing eating and drinking, Ian had a light bulb moment.

"Hey Dave, I know of this awesome arcade close by that we can go visit. It'll be like old times again, just you and me making the most of our lives." Said quite enthusiastically like if this was a dream come true.

He nodded as a response due to since he couldn't talk properly with food in his mouth.

"Great well let get going then shall we." He bent his legs straight up and walked in a certain direction and Dave followed along after he stuff the rest of the muffin down his throat.

 **15 minutes of walking later**

"Well here we are." The man who wore glasses exclaimed. The friends stood in front of a room with a wall missing as the entrance. The place was basically outers space with neon lights outlining the machines and lasers being aimed around. When they first entered, what caught Ian's eye first was this Guitar Hero arcade machine. They indistinctly went to the counter to pay for their cards so they can commence using the machines and they can accumulate their tickets.

Once they were done Ian lightly elbowed Dave in the waist which got his attention then pointed his index finger to said machine. "You still play a mean guitar don't you? Well let me try first then you can have a shot."

Ian swipe his card then picked up the controller that appear to be a reproduction of the real one then started playing like a pro. His eyes were glued on the screen and the fingers were rapid. Not a single mistake has happened as the colourful disc rushed down the virtual guitar neck on the monitor while some had long tails and others didn't and the background was a band concert accompanied by a rowdy crowd excited to hear some tunes. At the end that showed the final score which was a perfect and the highest you could get on that song. The small display screen for the tickets that was lower rushed through the numbers and reach one hundred tickets.

"Now let me have a try." As he eagerly slid the card through the scanner and grabbed the instrument that was welded to a steel cable that connected to the arcade machine. He choose the exact same song being the highest difficulty. His performance was around the same as Dave and he got the same score as well as same amount of tickets. Dave folded his arms and gave his friend a proud smirk.

"Well I still did slightly better and quicker anyways." he retorted while pointing his thumb at himself but Dave just wave his hands forward and back indicating his lack of interesting like he is saying whatever. Both then moved on to another video game arcade machine which was a FPS shooter called Time Crisis Five. Ian picked up the player one plastic gun that was attach to the machine and hovered it close over the pedestal where it was original placed so the fiber rope had some room then he twirled it in a very epic manner. His partner lifted the fake weapon standardly and both aimed them at the screen. The virtual game began with the classical cutscene explaining why and what they're getting into.

It shows a bright sunny clear blue sky with a towering business tower in the background as it pans down to a pool that has sunbathing chairs, umbrellas and plants disturbed equally along it. Two buff masculine men were relaxing on the chairs when the one that sport a red sleeveless biker jacket and tattoos covering the entirety of his arms as well as the hands did some upward stretching and a yawn. He disappointedly commented "What a waste of a perfectly good resort hotel…" as it pan from a duo of highly armed muscular men to him and it displayed his name being Luke O'Neil which it does everytime a new character pops up.

A woman over their earpiece communication could be heard saying "All right, vacation time is over. We're here to seize the silver case in Wild Dog's possession". While the other man who's wearing a royal blue suit with the name Marc Godart being displayed on screen had pressed on the device in his ear to hear it clearly. Then she continues by telling them "Robert is our negotiator. You're his backup. Got it?"

Marc got up and responded "Got it." while his emo style black hair flowed due to the wind and in the distance there is the helicopter being driven by the woman who is currently communicating to them.

Luke prepared himself for their mission by standing up and cracking his neck while impulsively stating "Yeah, yeah. Are we ready?"

We get a quick glimpse inside the helicopter of a lady whose hair is tied in a bun and wore a pilot military uniform with the name Catherine Ricci over her hair. She began the missions by queuing their negotiator. "Robert, enter Wild Dog's room."

Robert and his broad build being accompanied by slick hair waits outside the double sided doors in the expensive marble hallway with his finger pushing the earpiece where he hears Luke comment "Don't mess this up, chief."

But Catherine retorts back "Cut the chatter!"

He moves in to push the door and his name pops up that reads Robert Baxter then indicates that he is beginning by telling them "Entering the room." Behind that door was a large room which sported riches everywhere ranging from a fancy sofa, a bar, an enormous dining table and a jacuzzi that shone a golden light from beneath. One highly armed guard stood in front that separated him from the big boss who don a hot pink business shirt, a black vest and leather holsters attached to chest straps of the same material. He turned around with one bionic arm and his other natural armed outstretched then smiled which exposed his wrinkles. While his grey slick back wolverine hair, goatee and red tinted rimless glasses added to his intellectual menacing look.

As Wild Dog turned around, he exclaimed "How nice of you to come!"

Luke and Marc on the other hand began infiltrating by walking towards the guards to which they responded by side stepping closer to each other; blocking them from continuing. One of them states "Sorry. No-go zone beyond this point."

Then the other person follows up his sentence saying "Anyone sticking their nose in is liable to get it broken." But the two more casually dressed men gave their partner a glance as if they were unimpressed then they disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving only a trail of movement in the air.

The heavily armed men were quite shocked as well as screamed "What!" so they took a step back 'case they were severely unsettled from not knowing where those guys vanish to. But a blunt thrash in the neck from the butt of a weapon and there they fell down painfully unconscious. Their assailant twisted around to notice that more military people were obstructing their path. Luke swings his arms in circles to warm up the joints while Marc pulled out the clip to ensure that it was loaded.

The white baseball cap wearing agent asked his co-worker "What do you say to a light warm-up before we get down to dogcatching?"

He replied "Sounds great." as they take a few second stroll then broke into a half crouching run behind a long ceramic planter box as cover.

The video game was starting so Dave and Ian lifted up their replica gun and pulled the plastic trigger to blast the enemies. They defeated each opponent in quick succession while avoiding getting hit and missing any shots. The two maintain their progression till the end of stage one that got them a perfect score and another hundred tickets each. Since that session was over, both men place back their controller into the pedestals. Giving each other a celebratory high-five.

There was a Big Bass wheel arcade machine where you tug down a lever and whatever the arrow lands on is the amount of tickets you get which is kinda like Wheel of Fortune. Felting like testing their luck, both nodded in approval and Dave pulled his card out to drive it through the scanner. Both of them prepared to shove the lever down by placing their bodies on top of it then they used all their body weight and might to bring it down. It spun fast and the two waited in anticipation to see where it would land. But the men anticipation and anxious grew as it slowed down until it got close to the thousand ticket jackpot; almost causing them to explode with excitement. When it did land on the thousand ticket jackpot, they burst out cheering loudly and hug one another in joy.

That was enough fun for one day so they grab the cards and presented them to the staff behind the counter. Dave was thinking about what he should get for the kids since none of the prizes interest him but some of the tickets belong to Ian so he asked his pal "So Ian. What would you like?"

He straighten his glasses to take time studying each prize but none of them really interest him either and also thought that the Chipmunks and Chipettes would have better use for the prize. So the man replied "Nah I'm fine. Besides your kids would probably love the prizes more than I do and I was only here for the fun of it." Dave was honestly surprised with how generous and thoughtful he was being. Something he hasn't seen ever since their last years in high school. When he first work for him, his friend acted so differently that he didn't even recognise him anymore but is glad that Ian returning to his old self again.

He made his decision from what he knew about his kids: a small super bouncy ball that resembles a soccer ball, junior kids microscope, five hand fulls of various candies, pink compact pocket mirror in the shape of a heart, two thick books which one was a pop-up fantasy book while the other is filled to the brim with tiny words but both illustrated the same story plus some arts and crafts material. The employee grab each of the requested prizes and neatly organised them into two huge plastic bag to minimise damage then handed them to Dave. There were no tickets left to spend so they turned around and exited the arcade.

On the way of their return to the parking lot, they stopped to sit down on a bench to rest before the two could continue. A thought came to Dave's mind while they were resting. Ian seem like a nice and sensible enough person to have as a friend so why not start allowing him back into his life? He turn towards his companion asking something that the bald man never expected. "Would you like to come over to have dinner with me at my house next week?" Which Mr. Hawke could only stare as a response to contemplate his answer.

After a few seconds, he gave a query of his own "But are the Chipmunks and Chipettes going to be ok with that? Because they didn't seem all that happy when about me when I last saw them." with strong uncertainty in his voice.

The only parent adult moved placed his arm around on the shoulder of his pal to comfort him and told him nonchalantly "Nah it should be fine. Besides it has been months and it not like them to hold onto grudges anyways."

"Well if you say so." As the ex-ceo's confidence builds up and his body calm down . They sat around long enough so the two got up on their feet then headed off to the parking lot. They arrived there and did their farewells by doing a firm handshake.

 **15 minutes of driving later**

Ian had a peaceful drive back to the property of his apartment. He entered the building and went for the front door of his room. Pulling out his key to open the door where he dropped all of the belongings due to fatigue. Mr. Hawke performed his cleaning up ritual before going for bed. This time the snooze was a bit more settling and his eyes weren't as constricting in the hope that everything will turn out alright in the next few weeks.

 **A/N: That a wrap folks. So this chapter was mostly filler and it was a lot of fun reminiscing some of my experiences going out to movies and arcades. But even though it filler, there is still a purpose for it which will be revealed later on. Some of you in the audience may of noticed who the two large books are for and that is because Jeanette doesn't seem to ever express her personal unique interest much in the movies probably due to lack of individual screen time from the second as well as the fourth movie. While the third one either didn't find a good time for it or they just didn't bother. In the end I decided using the characteristic of the fourth generation being the 2015 CGI cartoon because that the only thing I can base it off even though it not guaranteed because each gen has distinct differences. Also something interesting happen late last year that might affect the making of the possible fifth movie is that Disney now owns 20th Century Fox who is the film company that help produce every movie. That creates some implications of whether Bagdasarian Production will have to search for another film company or Disney will assist in making the movies if they see potential and I think there is. And whether it improves or makes the movies worse is something we will have to wait and see. Disney is decent at live action but are amazing at CGI animation so I have some hope if they do get involved. But what are your opinions on it? Tell me in the reviews.** **If there are any mistakes in any chapter then let me know and I'll look into it.** **Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old enemies, new friends

**Chapter 3: Old enemies, new friends**

 **A/N: So there was something interesting I want to talk about real quick. When people try to state which incarnation of the Chipmunks they are using but only say CGI then it becomes a bit confusing for me because it not specific enough since both the third and fourth gen are considered CGI which is why I say it in detail to avoid any uncertainty. Last chapter I did talk about how each generation has its distinct differences and I think the best example of this is Eleanor. Because in gen three she is much more kinder and naive plus loves to craft things. Compared to fourth generation where she is much more brash and assertive while enjoying cooking as well as cleaning. But now after two chapters of mostly filler fun and introduction it time to get into the meat of things.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks series or the Chipettes. The Chipmunks and Dave were created by Ross Bagdasarian Senior and the Chipettes were created by Janice Karman who is Ross Bagdasarian Junior's wife with the entire company being Bagdasarian Productions. The other characters were probably made from others who help or were in the company. Only the plot, themes I came up with. I have no original character (or OC).**

 **Universe: 3rd generation live action movies/films 2007-2015.**

 **Warning: To understand the context or mention of pass events you have to watch or know the four Alvin and Chipmunks movies from original to Roadchip. The movies are really good great humor, tons of fun and great to sing a long so I would recommend watching it.**

 **Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time.**

 **Back to the present day with a wavy flashback effect**

Everyone got into the house giving the Chipettes a chance to settle and unpack everything out of their suitcases. They took showers one at a time and changed their clothing to something a bit more casual. It was starting to get late so Dave was preparing dinner for them. Dave thought that it would be more convenient for them to eat with furniture of their size so he asks Eleanor to make some. Eleanor agreed to help Dave so she started making some tables that was the right size for them. Luckily it was still the end of year school holidays so they didn't have to worry about getting up early in the morning which allowed them to stay a bit up late.

The Chipmunks were doing their own things to pass the time since they finished cleaning up first and the girls soon joined after settling in. Alvin was playing his video game with a controller on the white couch that had black edges with the TV hanging above the fireplace filled with logs next to a bookshelf. Jeanette was opening her thick pop-up book and stared at it with a mesmerised expression as the three-dimensional paper cutout castle with colorful trees, bushes, birds attached to the castle as well as a rainbow came out of the page. While Simon was peacefully focused on his own enormous book. Brittany was doing her claws painting them in hot pink and applying makeup on her auburn fur in front of the pink heart shaped pocket mirror that was elevated a bit by a toy bedside draw that she borrowed from the boy's upstairs room that they're about to share with them. Theodore decided to have a light snack and was eating some fruits. Eleanor of course was still working on the furniture.

Brittany looked up from her claws at the Chipmunk with the controller thinking about her own thoughts. It hard to believe this was the Chipmunk that I came to know when I first heard of Alvin I wanted to hang out with him. Though the day I first saw him at the lockers we stared at each other with complete awe, completely lost in each other's eyes and I was head over heels for him while zoning out everything around us. He was just…so…so dreamy his slightly bigger attractive build, those amber eyes I just couldn't take my eyes off him. Also that ego of his is so fun and gives him a bit of flare though it was that same attitude makes me feel like bushing his head in because of all the trouble he put us and his brothers through. I've gotten used to not gushing over him because I would be too distracted from doing anything else. It wasn't surprising that it was Alvin idea that they messed up with Dave but I still loved him no matter what though I just wish I could somehow boldly tell it to him. It wasn't that I was afraid to tell him it was just…. I didn't know how to do it in the most memorable or best way possible.

The doorbell rang so the chipmunk with a book stopped what he was doing and yelled out "I got the door." Though they weren't tall enough to reach the door what they lack in size they could make up with speed and agility. So Simon climbed up the table that had a lamp on it which was under the painting next to the door. Once he got up there he backs up and gave himself a running start then leaped, using his weight and momentum he grabbed the doorknob and swung to turn it. After letting go and landing on his back paws, he grip the door with his front paws and pulled it open.

As the door slowly open we see a lady with long curly dark brown in her 30s wearing a cotton jacket and some comfortable pants standing there. Simon was surprise to see who it was "Hey Zoey I never thought I'd see you again and what brings you here."

"Well I'm here because Dave invited me over and you guys sure have a nice place." As she looked around in slight amazement and awe of how well decorated the place was.

Simon turned around put his paw next to his mouth calling out "Zoey here and she said you invited her." Dave responded from the kitchen "Yeah let her in. I invited her to have dinner with us.

The Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and the others immediately stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was about and hurried to see who it was. "Oh Zoey you're here" Jeanette said in a surprise and nervous way still a bit anxious from the last time they met her. She got changed into a striped t-shirt that was purple and white with a purple, lavender and white square patterned skirt as well as a black belt.

"Hey Jeanette it great to see you again and I hope you all can still forgive me for what I did on the island" said with quite sincerity and a slight sympathetic expression on her face.

"Well we can't really blame you I mean being stuck on an island for 8 to 9 years with no one to talk to can really get you plus being bitten twice a day by those uh, Simon what did you call that spider again?" Alvin asked

"A Phoneutria bahiensis which contains a neurotoxin which has severely bad side effects to the brain." Repeating that again jogged his memory of the same thing that happened to him that transformed himself into Simone. It got him curious who did his friends and family enjoy having around more; him or Simone? A question that always been in the back of his mind bothering him constantly like an itch on the skin.

"Yeah that, I mean can we really blame you? and you did help save Dave's life." The 8-inch chipmunk responded

"We also saw that you apologise to Jeanette while we were on the raft." Eleanor added.

"Aw thanks guys I would also want to thank you for saving my life from the volcano." She was very thankful that they save her looking back being stuck on that island the condition was very harsh constant annoying insects unbearably bad weather and limited amount of food. Only the ambition of her greed could keep her pinned to that one island.

"So what have you been up to lately since the last time we saw you." The Chipette in hot pink asked, she was now wearing the same t-shirt as Jeanette except it was her signature color instead of purple as well as a blue denim jacket over it plus a purple and hot pink vertical striped skirt.

"Well after the money I receive from Ian selling my story I bought a place to stay and got new jobs. I did some studying but being on that island help me with my understanding on animals, now I'm a safari explorer and a vet. Also I wanted to pay back the favour so you each get a free visit if you ever need some medical help it on the house and don't worry because I talk to my boss about it."

The doorbell rang again. Zoey thought it was more convenient for her to get the door so she walked over and turned the knob opening the door. As it opened we see a man with a bold head wearing glasses and a cozy jacket.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were all shocked to see who it was. Theodore asked "I-Ian what are you doing here." Stuttering due to the fear he was experiencing.

Dave then popped out of nowhere and said "Well I invited Ian here as well." He acted completely the opposite to how his kids were behaving being more relaxed as if this was a normal occurrence.

"And why did you invite him here again?" Alvin responded with irritation clearly evident in his voice. He couldn't handle the fact that his dad invited someone they hated into their home, a guy who deceived them and treated them like unwanted animals while and using them.

"Yeah why did you?" Brittany added, frustrated with the choice that Dave has made to even allow Ian into their sights. She still didn't trust Ian despite everything he did to help them. They both glared at Dave waiting for an answer.

Dave moved his gaze to Ian then back to his six children "Um Ian can you please give us a moment let me talk to them and you can catch up with Zoey if you want." worry showing in his voice.

Chipmunks and Chipettes moved on all fours climbing up on the couch then standing back up while Dave walked in front of the couch.

"Guys I understand that he locked you all in cages but I didn't tell you guys this but I have been hanging out with Ian out of the house and we became pretty good friends again, since he saved my life I thought we could give him a second chance."

"What if Ian pretending to be your friend just to get to us?" Brittany who was still peeved but mixed fear in her sentence.

"Well why did he save my life when he could have left me to die and leave with you guys?!" with annoyance lashing back at Brittany comment.

"Yeah Dave does have a point there." The blue clad chipmunk agreeing with Dave.

"I guess without him you wouldn't be here" Alvin feeling defeated knowing that he was right and couldn't even begin to think how life would be like if Dave was gone forever.

"Ok fine then!" Brittany had her arms facing away from everyone else though no was really paying attention to how much she was bothered by it.

I wasn't too happy with Ian being here, I can't believe that he had the nerve to even dare to show his face around here after what he did to us. He lied to me and my sister, he lied to the boys and Dave. Put massive stress on Alvin and his brothers and locked all 6 of us in cages. It is just so…ugh, I thought in complete disgust and there wasn't even a word to describe how despicable his actions were in the past. I don't care if he has changed I'm not forgiving him.

"Ok let start having dinner" so Dave came back to the two and invited them to the kitchen then grab the table that Eleanor finished making before to place it on top of their dining table that with a row of three chairs on both sides that was also apart of the Chipette's creation. The Chipmunks and Chipettes ate quite a lot despite their size so they used human size bowls which could be the size of a small bathtub for them and using the cutlery was like using a really lightweight gardening tools to eat the food. The chipmunk table was also long in length and width but lower in height so it could fit all the human size cutlery, bowls and plates so they can reach their food easily. The cutlery, bowls and plates were all plastic so the weight isn't too stressful for the table and the chipmunks to carry.

The dining table also had a lot of space so there was enough room for all 9 of them to sit on and around it with some space for the chipmunks to move around if they decided to circle around their own miniature table. But the human adults were sitting on one side of the human size table while the Chipmunks and Chippettes had the entirety of the other side. Dave had cooked some grill chicken drumsticks with mashed potatoes plus gravy, steamed mix vegetable consisting of peas, corn kernels and baby carrots. As well as vegetable soup to help pull down the food while quenching the thirst. The group always love Dave's cooking which was further reinforced by the chicken being really filling and savoury which delighted their taste buds with it exquisite flavours, the potato and gravy add a smooth texture in the mouth with extra kick from the saltiness then last but not least the vegetables bring that freshness to the dish. To wash it all down you can drink the refreshing easy to chug down soup.

Dave decided to start up a conversation so he asked Ian to break up the small silent during dinner "So Ian what have you been up since the chipmunks last saw you." Which he already knew since he told him during their hangout from before outside the house.

He first gulps down his food then stopped holding the silverware so he could start talking without food in his mouth. "Well since I couldn't go back into the music business anymore since no wanted to hire me. With the money, I manage to find a better place to live then got a job other than being a pelican mascot on the cruise ship so now I'm an accountant." He responded with a bit satisfaction in his voice.

Alvin rolled his eyes knowing that of course that was the job that he would get considering how much he actually loves money but that Ian for you nothing anyone can really do about it but at least he is not doing anything wrong to earn it.

Ian decided to continue the conversation by asking "What about you guys what have you been up to since I last saw you guys?" Ian hasn't seen them since the international music awards so he decided to catch up on what he missed out on.

So Dave, Chipmunks and Chipettes explained their past events to him almost the same way they explained it to each other before in the car. More time has passed as the explaining was finishing up.

"Dave congrats on being a lady's man I never thought you could get another one considering how much you haven't change from college but I guess these kids really had quite an impact on you." Ian said. Brittany scoffed at this comment and rolled her eyes but Dave gave her a glare of anger, upset at what she was doing. She noticed this and stopped to return back to her food.

Zoey also added "Well I'm glad that you guys are still sticking together like a family even in everyday life and Dave I must say this is really delicious you have to teach me how to cook because I haven't had a meal this good before and even after getting stuck on that island."

The conversation ended and everyone went back to eating but they started to notice that Theodore was filling himself with so much food and was chewing on it like there was no tomorrow because that was how much he enjoyed the food but the others were concerned that he might chock. He also had slight trouble breathing because of the food in his mouth and how bloated he felt from consuming all that food.

Alvin push his seat back and stood up on his hind legs and walked over to Theodore. "Theo there is plenty of food left and you have to slow down a bit." Concern written all over the tone he added but of course the food hungry chipmunk didn't stop as if Alvin had said nothing at all. Alvin then had a light bulb moment putting on a cheeky grin and mischievous look on his face. "You know Theo if you keep stuffing yourself I guess we'll just have you for dinner like a stuffed turkey." Which was said in a very jokey manner. The red attired chipmunk placed both his paws one on Theo chest then one on his back and held on tight.

Theo stopped eating then gulp down the remaining food he had in his mouth suddenly surprised at what his brother unexpectedly did. Alvin place his muzzle in the crook of his brother's neck and lightly nibbled ever so slightly while blowing creating a farting noise. Theo started to laugh hysterically because of how ticklish it felt. "Please…stop…I…can't…breath, it…unbearable." Which he manages to say between his fits of laughter. Theodore forcefully pushed Alvin away so he could actually start talking "Ok fine you win, I'll eat slower."

Alvin walked back to his seat and everyone returned to their food. Dave looked up at his two sons and smiled cheerfully looking at the cute brotherly bonding moment the two had. He thought to himself, those are my boys for you and they have a charmingly strong family bond.

After dinner was finished everyone helped Dave clean up after dinner. Zoey wiped down the dining table while Jeanette and Theodore did the same with the chipmunk's table though Zoey helped spray their table while the other chipmunks help stack the plates bowls and cutlery and brought them over to the sink for Dave and Ian to clean. Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Eleanor help dry the bowls and plates with a cloth the size of a towel for them by placing them against the wall then wiping them after they were cleaned.

Now that was all done Zoey and Ian said their goodbyes and left. It was starting to get late so the chipmunks got ready for bed by changing into their nightwear. Alvin was wearing pyjamas in his signature colour with a golden trim all around it and golden buttons. There was a small pocket on the left of his chest with his gold san-serif capital "A" as well.

Theodore was wearing the same thing as Alvin but in his colour and he had no letter on his left pocket but had a golden trim on top of the pocket that Alvin didn't have. Also his pyjamas had small daffodil imprinted pattern that was perfectly spaced out.

Simon was just wearing his plain royal blue nightshirt. The Chipmunks were changing in their room upstairs while the Chipettes were changing in the bathroom. After the Chipettes changed they decide to brush their teeth while they were conveniently there. They use their miniature toothbrush and a twenty-gram case of toothpaste which would last for humans at best up to a week but much more for them.

Once the Chipettes were done the boys took their turn to brush their teeth. Brittany came out wearing her pink nightgown with hot pink lines streaking around her neck, higher waist and end of her sleeves. Eleanor was wearing an aquamarine nightgown with a emerald trim around the end of her short puff sleeves. Jeanette was wearing a medium purple nightshirt.

Dave bought them three more toy size beds a couple of days before hearing that the Chipettes were returning and place them across his boys bed each with corresponding colour of bedsheets, blanket and night stand with lamps.

Their room was scattered with numerous toy size furniture like stools, chairs, tables, painting stands, portable closets, drum sets, bookshelves and toy keyboard piano which were more convenient for them to use rather then using human size furniture as they did before previously in their old house.

Brittany was the first and only one to be in the room which she was sitting on the bedside of the pink bed. Her arms were crossed around her chest with her back bent forward and her face was tense in anger. Alvin leaped up each step as he went upstairs trying to enter their room but saw Brittany there and creep in to not disturb here. Alvin stared at the back of her head knowing that something was up as she never acted like this before and she wasn't the cheeriest or nicest Chipette ever but this wasn't how she always behaved.

Alvin walked over to the bedside and sat down next to her and asked a question in a calm and sympathetic manner trying to be caution since she didn't seem too stable while gently placing his paw on her shoulders "Brittany is there something wrong?" She didn't respond, still remaining in the same position and keeping her posture the same as he came in. Alvin sighed knowing that he had to step it up a bit. "Brittany look, if this is about Ian."

She turned around in completely gobsmacked shock transitioning from her current stance and expression "How did you know that?" she curiously asked.

"Well you've been acting different ever since Ian showed up plus I pretty much know you as much as I know myself because we are practically the same chipmunk." he started off as serious but switched to being confident but jovial half way through the sentence.

"Yeah right as if." She quickly commented with a jokey tone.

"Well anyway I wasn't happy either when I first saw him but Ian was telling us the truth when he said that he help rescue Dave. Also Dave told me this when we left the island that Ian himself said that he gave up all his hate, anger and revenge trying to rescue Dave. And we should do the same too. We are better than Ian we can't let it consume us as well." Trying to be encouraging as possible.

Brittany sighed breathing out heavily to relax herself as she drops her arms by her side and slouched down a little while hanging her head down as well. She drops the tense face she had and gave him a defeated look making the mood of the room a bit gloomy.

"You do know that Dave cares for you and your sister just as much he cares for us? Even though Dave hasn't officially adopted you guys he is still your father figure or guardian and if it wasn't for Ian then we would of been stuck with him or with someone else who might not care for us as much." To cheer her up a bit he decided to bring up a funny memory he that came to mind. "Ian already been through enough and got what he deserved remember that time we saw him pretending to be you guys at the stable canter on the news." with a silly change in his speech. "Also I know Ian couldn't give you everything you wanted like he did for us but there no need to be jealous and be mad at him for that." Still talking the same way.

She chuckled having those events flood back in. She then raised her head and lifted her shoulder while her ears perked up but now in a brighter mood causing the sad frown to morph into a cheery smile on her mouth. She looked in Alvin's chestnut brown eyes with her ocean blue eyes to say "Yeah Alvin I guess you are right I'll give him another chance and I'm sorry about the way I behaved." Brittany had both her arms stretch wide open to give him a warm and welcoming hug which lasted for a couple of seconds then the two slowly pulled away. Alvin was right I was just being stubborn like always I'm just so glad he is there to care for me when I'm not myself.

 **Meanwhile**

Simon was walking to the stairs but ran into Jeanette on the way he wanted to ask that question that was really bothering him. "How was your date with Simone back on the island." Jeanette stop to think about it. She was afraid of telling him the truth because of the possibility that he might think that she prefers Simone over him. A decision that she might regret till the end of her days that could haunt her mind while she beat herself up about it. She hesitantly replied "I uuhhh…. didn't really like him because he wasn't really my type." Simon didn't seem completely convinced because of Jeanette's change in tone and unwillingness to say it but shrugged it off anyways as he was too tired to continue. Theodore and Eleanor came in behind them so they continued to their room by leaping from one step to another as they got up. They saw Alvin and Brittany standing next to each other as they got up.

Dave came in behind the others and said "Well it starting to get late so off to bed" So the Chipmunks and Chipettes got into the beds of their own colour. Everyone said goodnight to each other. Jeanette and Simon remove their spectacles and place them next to the lamp on their night stand. Dave flipped the switch that was accompanied by a click sound then room was shrounded in darkness with every colour heavily desaturated. They lie in their beds snuggled up in the warm blankets as they ease their minds and relax their muscle to let them drift away into nothingness then into a deep sleep.

 **A/N** : **So I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Things are starting to get more interesting as the story continues so be patient. If you enjoy it please share it with a family member, friend or anyone you know who enjoys reading. Also follow and favo**

 **rite it if you can. This chapter is sort of another set up for the story ahead planting seeds with some fun moments. Each movie that been release has an interesting new and old theme that might not have been covered in previous movie to it so for this story I hope you guys can pick up on these as the story goes. Also if you noticed I didn't use the Chipette official last name because they aren't adopted by Miss Miller and we don't know their last names. Their last names could be Seville since Dave is sort of their guardian but under American law that would ruin their relationship with the Chipmunks since the movie/films is meant to be realistic and they live in LA in America though they are unofficially adopted so may not apply to them. To be safe I decided to avoid using a last name like the movies/film does. If there are any mistakes in any chapter then let me know and I'll look into it.** **Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Being Responsible

**Chapter 4: Being Responsible**

 **A/N Hey guys here is the new chapter to the story. Sorry about the late submission due to the fact that I'm going to university and it taken quite a bit of time out of half my weeks but here is my new chapter. Things are going to start getting more interesting after this point on so look forward to it in the future. If you notice I didn't mention between the two, Simon or Alvin who was the oldest brother mainly because live action CGI film/movies has never stated an age anywhere or even a clue to who was older and it still an endless debate by fans so I avoid mentioning it but of course we do know that Theodore is the youngest by default pass the 60s version.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks series or the Chipettes. The Chipmunks and Dave were created by Ross Bagdasarian Senior and the Chipettes were created by Janice Karman who is Ross Bagdasarian Junior's wife with the entire company being Bagdasarian Productions. The other characters were probably made from other people who help or were in the company. Only the plot, themes I came up with. I have no original character (or OC) here. Also I didn't write the song I'm using it called Time Killer by a musical group called Project Pitchfork and for those who aren't familiar with Monopoly even though most of you should but it a real life board game made by Hasbro.**

 **Universe: 3rd generation live action movies/films 2007-2015.**

 **Warning: To understand the context or mention of pass events you have to watch or know the four Alvin and Chipmunks movies from original to Roadchip. The movies are really good great humor, tons of fun and great to sing a long so I would recommend watching it.**

 **Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time.**

A wall of light shone through the semi-circular window behind the Chipmunks beds while some of that light gleam off the disco ball hanging in the middle of it. The light made everything vivid as well as all the colours where brighter and vibrant making them easily distinguishable in the room.

Simon was the first one to wake up and as he got up, gave his limbs, arms and paws a stretch to relieve all his muscle of all the stiffness and tension that had built up over night giving him a good sensational feeling in them as got up. His mouth was gaping open as he yawned while rubbing all the crust out of his eyes. He grabs his round-glasses from his nightstand and place them on his face.

He looked up to see everyone mostly asleep so to avoid waking anyone because upsetting everyone wasn't a good idea and there was no reason to anyways. He quietly tiptoed his way to the stairs while dodging the numerous obstacles that range from toy size stools, tables, chairs of different varieties and white painting canvases that are distributed along the floor. His steps cause the wooden boards to creak a little but it went off unnoticed then turning his head to look back which luckily he made his way without waking anyone so he breathed a sigh of relief as he continued downstairs.

He made his way down the stairs like always leaping from one step to another because they were quite large compared to him. He quickly stop by the bathroom to clean so he can make his way to the dining table and climb up the human size chair to get to the furniture Eleanor made. Dave was preparing a classic breakfast; fried eggs, bacon, taste and orange juice for breakfast. The food was sizzling on the pan as it was surrounded by oil.

Dave turned around while holding a pan trying to pry the eggs and bacon off of it but seemed bit surprise to see only Simon sitting at the table so he asked "So where are the others." Simon responded with "Well they are still resting so I didn't want to wake them up." Dave understood that and decided to served Simon up first with the plate of food. He munched on the juicy succulent bacon and chewed down the tasty eggs then drank some of the orange juice to help the foods descent while giving his taste buds some sweetness. It filled him up as well as giving his mouth the satisfaction of cool freshness after gulping down a cold drink.

Everyone else came downstairs after doing their daily morning routines prepared to start a new day and join in with Simon in eating their breakfast. Simon of course was the first to finish so he excused himself from the table to go do something else he enjoyed.

Simon decide to grab the book that he didn't quite finish from last night and threw it on the soft coach in their living room and leapt on to open it. He lied flat on his stomach using his elbows and hands to support his head over the book to read. Oh how Simon loves having time to read his books. After a day of mischief that his brother came up with, he can just lie down relax his nerves and let time pass by as he reads. Not only was reading good for relaxing and passing time but they were always quite interesting keeping the mind busy making visual images in the head while creating interesting idea to ponder about.

Simon decided to switch up posture after half hour by sitting up right with the book standing up in his lap. Alvin came around bouncing everywhere the ball he had from yesterday. It bounced around violently hitting the ground, walls and roof ricocheting everywhere as if it was hype up on so much sugar but not causing any damage. Simon tried concentrating on his book while blocking out all the noise but of course it was hard to do. The ball came shooting at him and slam itself against Simon's book. The book was lodged right in his face so he pulled it off and gave the red clad chipmunk an intense glare. "Alvin please, I'm trying to read here so can you go play outside or somewhere else!" he pleaded being very annoyed at him before shooing Alvin off with his paw with his head behind the book.

Alvin replied with a sarcastic voice saying "Oh I'm sorry that I disturbed your nerdy reading time." but he still obliged and grabbed the ball with both his paws and walked off.

Ugh sometimes I just don't get him he thought. But then a idea popped into his mind. What would happen if Alvin wasn't here anymore? It wasn't anything against him and in fact Simon couldn't image Alvin not being here because he loves his brother since he was part of the only family he had and they've had so much fun together from dancing, singing, playing golf, going on adventures then the list goes on. Even though Alvin was irresponsible he does step up when they need him the most and cared for them. But it was a food for thought to think about if life would be more relaxing and enjoyable if he wasn't here because Alvin has always irritated him from time to time.

Dave started calling Simon's name which broke him out of his own thoughts. "Simon can you please come over here?" Simon stood up, close the book shut and grab it as he hopped off the coach then dragged it along the floor behind him. As he passed by the book shelf he threw the book into the empty slot then proceeding on to go see Dave.

"Yeah Dave what is it?" He said casually as he walked up to his dad's feet who towered above him.

Dave leaned his head down to look at his blue clad son then spoke "Oh Simon could you do the chores? I need some help and I'm sort of busy with my job." Simon nodded his head in response then Dave was going to tell him what to do. "So I need to you throw all the trash lying around into the bin, clean and or dry the dishes, bowls, silverware, pots, pans, clean the floors with soap and water then tidy your room.

"Sure Dave." He responded and Simon jogged off and gave Dave the big thumbs up and a smile. Simon didn't mind doing some basic house work. Dave was the man that took them in when they needed him the most and gave him and his brothers a better life. Even though being their adoptive dad, Dave treated them as one of his own kids showing them understanding and compassion no matter how many times they messed up. So Simon was glad to have a chance to repay him the favour by helping him out.

Simon needed some music to help take his mind off the effort needed to do the task and make it more enjoyable so he grabs his phone from upstairs lying on the floor next to his bed and it was almost as long as his bed. Turning it on, he went on YouTube and search for the song he was looking for. Once he found it, the music was prepared and it was on pause so he could start playing it when the chores started. He walked into the living room with his phone tucked under his armpit as he started to noticed the massive mess spread throughout the floor that he pays no mind to before.

Looking back on his memories, sometimes his friends or family would sometimes make fun of him by saying he had germ phobia but he just hated messes because they created obstacles in his way making it hard to move plus he didn't want to get sick. He lowered the phone on its back on the floor then tap the play button with his paw and the music started playing. It started with an upbeat techno electric retro futuristic nature to it then a guy started singing the lyrics and he sang along.

 _Time Killer. Time Killer. Go away and leave me alone I feel your presence in my mind the time seems to stop. I set you free, you calm my mind, you calm my mind. Make my dreams come true baby every time it seems to me that fiction and reality melt together for eternity._

 _Liquid words dropping down the stairs filling the emptiness with sense. You and me on the floor floating on our sensibility. You need a time killer and you don't understand I am like quicksand lick it from my hand. I am your time killer I let your mind expand I am like quicksand lick it from my hand._

As the music started to pick up he began cleaning by tossing an orange in the air and created a "u" shape with his arms as it came down rolling down his left arm, behind his neck and back up into the air from his right arm. The orange landed on his index finger and spun then was launched into the bin. He did the same to several other food scraps, balled up paper and other waste.

 _Tick tack tick tack madness comes tonight. What's reality compared to me. I rest on the bed and I'm sure I slowly get mad. I'm in a state of mind which makes me blind for the fact that I'm a man. I'm here to stay forever but not today._

 _You need a time killer and you don't understand I am like quicksand lick it from my hand. I am your time killer I let your mind expand I am like quicksand lick from my hand. You need a time killer and you don't understand I am like quicksand lick it from my hand. I am your time killer I let your mind expand I am like quicksand lick from my hand. From my hand. Lick it from my hand. From my hand. Lick it from my hand._

When he was done he wanted to clean the floor. Grabbing a one handed side arm water gun, he sprayed the entire floor with water then held a bottle of soap over his head and squeezed till it spread as if a small tidal wave of water just washed in. He taped both his back paws to the tops of scrub brushes and started skating around like a professional on ice. He zipped and zoom pass each part of the floor sometimes doing twirls or spins but occasionally he got off them to rinse the brushes of the grind and dirt it gathered up.

 _In my heart is no place for you in my mind is no space for you. The exit already melted away and now there's nothing left to say. You need a time killer and you don't understand I am like quicksand lick it from my hand. I am your time killer I let your mind expand I am like quicksand lick from my hand._

Next was washing the dishes which he use the same method from after dinner during last night. Jeanette was passing by but then stop, wondering where that music was coming from. Looking around moving her head in ever direction but in the distance she saw the blue clad chipmunk doing the dishes probably listening to music at the same time like he always does when he is doing chores. She listened closely and one part of the lyrics stood out to her. Now she was starting to question her relationship that she had, pondering whether those lyric held true to him. That maybe her love couldn't get through to Simon with all that knowledge clogging his mind and blocking his heart. Maybe Simon never thought about anything deeper about the Chipette because it wasn't logical or he just had too much in his mind. Though that was something to deal with later so she kept walking to go do what she intended in the first place.

 _You need a time killer and you don't understand, I am like quicksand lick it from my hand. I am your time killer I let your mind expand I am like quicksand lick from my hand._

Upstairs their room was a chaotic mess like if someone was robbing them and threw everything that they didn't want on the floor. Simon grabbed every object and put them back in their right place. The room felt so much more spacious and free then it previously did. All the chores were now done so Simon was now free to do what he wanted so he pressed the pause button on his phone. Then Jeanette came from the stairs into their room as if on cue.

"Hey Jeanette want to play chess." Simon always found chess quite intriguing. It allowed him to play really strategically predicting his opponent moves while making his optimum moves to win. Sometimes he found it satisfying to set up quite a trap for his opponent. He can even learn how his opponents behave and their kind of attitude or style to play. Jeanette was his equal when it came to this game. It always came really close and sometimes Jeanette would win or he would win but he always had a good time.

"Yeah, sure Simon I would love to and let us see who would win this time." She answered enthusiastically. Simon always gave Jeanette quite the challenge and both of them knew what each piece did even though there is quite a number of them and make intelligent moves sometimes mixing it up and throwing each other off. The game always kept her mind active which she really enjoyed a lot.

Most of the time during their game there was an absence of sound and the only ruckus was coming from outside or downstairs. Both were really concentrated on making the right decision to help them win the game. To break the sounds of pins dropping he still wanted to discuss about the same thing he asked yesterday. While she had her turn Simon questioned her "So are you sure you didn't like Simone?" Jeanette put on the breaks and was anxiously thinking about the question while scratching the back of her head.

She was stuck in a rock and a hard place. Having a hard time to decide whether to be an honest person and maybe hurt his feelings or lie then have live with that for rest of her life. Finally, she decided that it was better to lift her conscious and not have Simon dwell on her dishonesty. "No, in fact I actually loved him, he was just so dreamy and brave." To her surprise he seems to take it pretty well.

"Well that nice, I was just curious." He responded and he couldn't blame her because Simone sounded way more attractive then he was plus Simone himself wasn't exactly a ladies man either. It was more so a test to gauge their trust between them and her honesty. Because when you have a friend or someone you love then they've got to be honest and trustworthy right? Now Jeanette's scepticism about their love was dissipating because she knew that he cared about her considering that he kept asking that one question twice. The game then continued with turn after turn, Simon was set up for the perfect move to take her last piece with the only two pieces he had left.

"Dammit Simon I guess you won." They packed up the pieces and put away the board. Dave called out from downstairs "Guys lunch is ready." Heading downstairs both tables had food ready with spaghetti Bolognese and did it look mouth-watering or not? Well of course it did. Everyone dug in. The green clad chipmunk was eating a bit quicker than the others but wasn't obsessively stuffing himself that cause the fur around his lips was smeared with tomato sauce and chucks of meat.

In the middle their delectable meal, the doorbell rang so Alvin felt like going to get it this time. Two pieces of paper slid under the opening of the door. So instead of opening the door he picked up the papers, giving it a quick read. The chipmunk became exhilarated because he found something new and amazing that they could all do. He crawled up to Dave's shoulder and presented the poster and pamphlet. "Oh Dave can we please go to this carnival please, please!" Begging like the kid he was, being extremely desperate but excited to go.

Dave too gave it a look and a quick read. The poster consisted of a blue background, big yellow letters spelling out "Carnival" and a red and white striped circus tent. He replied to his son "Sure, I don't see why not but first let see how much it would cost us." He opened the pamphlet to take a closer look at all the details given.

Alvin was ecstatic because this would be the first time he'd been to a carnival and has heard that some rides where thrilling as well as blood rushing. That is what he loves doing, things that are daring and death defying to keep him on his toes. Throwing his hands in the air while cheering "Woohoo more fun here we come!"

Dave noticed something in the pamphlet that would be nice for them to do. "Also it says here if anyone helped the carnival in any way then we get these wristbands that gives as many free rides, one free try on arcades games or activities and fifty percent off of foods along with the next retries of any of those fun stuff. It seems here that they need someone to perform at a concert there."

"Then what are we waiting for let starting practicing now!" Alvin was almost screaming from excitement and practically jumping up and down with energy as it started controlling him to the point where he couldn't stop himself. He always will be the fun loving, mischievous teen even after everything he has been through.

"Hold on Alvin, it says here that it two weeks away so we have plenty of time. We need to first setup for practice and start earlier in the day so the day after tomorrow we'll start practicing." He could tell that his son was enthusiastic but of course they always want to put up an amazing performance for their fans and the audience there to guarantee them the perks that were advertised to them so they can't rush things. Luckily for Alvin that by the time it starts, he will be ungrounded.

"Dave also is that carnival with in the local area? Because you did say we could only perform locally." Simon asked as a reminder to a rule Dave set some time ago after their act at Ashley's record release in Miami. Being the responsible one of course he was the one to remind him.

"Yeah Simon, it is so you guys can still perform and don't worry I didn't forget." Dave reassured his blue clad son so he didn't need to get too worried. Picking up his phone he made some calls to start setting up for their practice for carnival concert. The man got off the phone had something to say his sons and their friends "Oh and guys I also invited Zoe and Ian along so I hope you don't mind because I thought they would like to come."

Everyone response to that statement was mostly positive or that they didn't mind even Alvin and Brittany were fine with it consider how peeved they were yesterday about seeing their so called uncle again. Now that they were done for time being Theodore wanted them all to play something together so he suggested "You guys want to play Monopoly." They all agreed and left to go set it up.

Except for Simon who stayed behind to quickly examine the pamphlet and poster to confirm that they didn't miss anything. Simon place the poster against the back of the coach and examined it carefully and notice something odd about it. The last two letters in the top heading 'Carnival' had a square around it. Maybe it was just some design error but it seemed minor so he shrugged it off while everything else seemed fine and there was nothing Dave didn't talk about so he put the poster back onto the table then followed the others to what they were doing.

They were playing Monopoly together while they were talking about their thoughts. Eleanor was the first to roll the dice so she picked up both dice block as if it was tiny boxes with both her paws and tossed it across the board. The two dice stopped with a four and two dots on top. Alvin was the first to end up on the board game's jail due to his unfortunate luck of rushing ahead by rolling three double dice in a row. He upsettingly put his car piece on the jail spot then snapped his fingers to say "Dammit! How does anyone enjoy this game when most of it is based on luck?" The self-assertive chipmunk stubbornly didn't pay for the jail fee until he was forced to after failing to roll the doubles for the third attempt. By that time the majority of the properties on the board were taken. Eleanor was by far the most ahead with a combination of luck from high rollers plus useful chance or community cards and strategy by spreading around some intermittently expensive colour set of properties which the others occasionally landed on. Giving her some Monopoly money to invest all her eggs into a couple of baskets which made them some of the most dangerous places to land on. Eventually she was last chipmunk standing in the game while everyone else was bankrupt.

Everyone gave Eleanor a congrats on winning with a handshake or a pat on the shoulder. To commemorate the moment, she quickly hurried upstairs to grab her human sized phone and took a selfie with the board game in the background. They packed up Monopoly then they went off to do their own things. Eleanor was delighted to post that online so she asked Dave to borrow his laptop. He placed it on the table in front of the coach in the living room where she later got on to use it. The Chipette utilised some her body weight to push the mouse around and press the left button to click things. Her account was logged into while the picture that had been taken was then finally uploaded for everyone to see. It got a couple millions of views plus a small fraction of likes so Eleanor decided to scroll through the comments to see people's opinions. A few of them caught her attention and one read "Ew, isn't that the least attractive member of the Chipettes?" and others were more or less the same. These words dishearten her and she stared down at the keyboard pondering about the text. Was she really that unattractive? Maybe she shouldn't really perform if no one likes how she looks. Though Eleanor continued as she couldn't keep hogging the laptop any longer. She decided to finish up by logging out of her account and shutdown the laptop then closing it. Then left to tell Dave that she was done. The rest of the day was uneventful but the gang were anticipating a great time to look forward to when they arrive at the carnival and a fun but expertly done performance.

 **A/N** : **And cut. I'm still trying to keep it fun while balancing it with conflict or character development. I'm curious but what are your opinions on the 4th generation CGI cartoon? Because for me in general I would consider it just a bit above average, well at least most episodes but I still love the 3rd generation live action CGI film/movie way more. Even though it an unfair comparison because the cartoons have a much smaller budget and like only weeks or months of preparation compared to two or fours years but I still feel that there is potential for improvement that they should really consider making. But** **If you enjoy this story then please share it with a family member, friend or anyone you know who enjoys reading. Also follow and favourite it if you can.** **If there are any mistakes in any chapter then let me know and I'll look into it.** **Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Enjoyment is what defines you

**Chapter 5: Enjoyment defines you**

 **A/N: So I'm three weeks late on an update because I was lazy and got caught up on life stuff so I'm sorry about that. Something interesting I wanted to bring up about social media in the 3rd generation CGI movies considering I mention it in the last chapter. It that Twitter exist as it was mentioned in RoadChip but in Chipwreck during that scene with Alvin being carried away by Dave in the Casino. The subtitles show him saying a parody of Twitter called Critter and you can hear him say that too. So do both exist or only one? Also funny thing that the cruise ship in Chipwreck is called carnival because if this fanfiction was official then it would probably be a foreshadowing or a coincidence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks series or the Chipettes. The Chipmunks and Dave were created by Ross Bagdasarian Senior and the Chipettes were created by Janice Karman who is Ross Bagdasarian Junior's wife with the entire company being Bagdasarian Productions. The other characters were probably made from other people who help or were in the company. Only the plot, themes I came up with. I have no original character (or OC) here.**

 **Universe: 3rd generation live action movies/films 2007-2015.**

 **Warning: To understand the context or mention of pass events you have to watch or know the four Alvin and Chipmunks movies from original to Roadchip. The movies are really good great humor, tons of fun and great to sing a long so I would recommend watching it.**

 **Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time. If you enjoy then follow, favorite and share it with as many people as you can.**

 **Fast forwarding to a couple days**

The Chipmunks, Chipettes and Dave decided that they should prepare for their big performance at the carnival by doing practicing for it and they are also rehearsing for a show for a local venue as a warm up as well that will be a week before the Carnival. Eleanor got up on the stage they rented for their rehearsal and gaze at the ocean of empty seats except for their dad Dave who was sitting closest to them in front of her. The sheer number of them would easily be too overwhelming for anyone but she was generally used to performing for large crowds. But the comment from her social media the other day was starting to get in her head and it replayed like a broken record and she pondering about it. She wasn't so confident anymore but she didn't let it show as the Chipette continue to perform. Though she made minor mistakes that go mostly unnoticed ranging from being somewhat off key, slightly off timing of when she had to sing her lyrics and being the opposite of fluent with her choreography.

Theodore on the other hand took a quick mental note of these mishapes and gave a sad but concerning look in her direction during their practice. Their act was finished and Eleanor was less than satisfied with how she did and as they disband to relax, she gave a disappointed frown in the direction that was headed where no one could see. The Chipette headed outside of their rented stage venue to take in the fresh air and clear her mind. There next to the revolving glass door she came out of was a human sized bench where she hopped on to letting her feet dangle on the edge to think about the situation. She was so mad and frustrated at herself for letting it get to her head that her teeth grinded a little. Her paws were clasped into fist and shoved into her face due to all the pent up anger that she didn't know what to do but she couldn't let her friends or family down. It was a constant tug a war between her thoughts due to the indecisive nature of the situation whether she should perform at the risk of embarrassment or let down the Chipmunks and her sisters. The stress was too much that her body along with her face gave into a sad and disheartened posture. She just didn't know what to do! She just didn't!

Eleanor just sat there for minutes on end **(Just imagine a time skip overlapping transition effect here)** to let her mind wonder to get away from it all. Unexpectedly, Theodore came out of the same revolving doors while chewing on a sugary chocolate bar. He took a glance to his left and saw her favourite Chipette slumping down in the dumps with her pigtails hanging loose. Theo gave a pitiful look and thought it would be best for him to give her a bit of a pep talk. So he too backwards hop onto the bench on her left. It took a while for Eleanor to notice him due her mind being too focus on the thoughts in her own head and for a couple minutes the two didn't utter a word. But during that time Eleanor took the opportunity to admire him. He was too cute and yet a caring or sensitive munk she thought. The last time she saw him where she couldn't resist telling that to him. Theo took this quiet opportunity to bring up the major problem that has was at hand.

"So Eleanor, what been going on with you lately?" he asked quite worryingly.

"Oh…it nothing honestly." She responded with a lack of confidence in her voice.

"Well you don't seem fine to me. Since you messed up on your dancing and singing a bit." he retorted back.

"That…Wellll I was just having an off day that all and I was a bit nervous on stage." The Chipette said calmly but also uncomfortably.

Theo somewhat believed her but wasn't certain for sure. "You have performed a lot before so how come you're nervous now?" Ellie didn't answer and instead looked forward with that same expression she had when he first saw her on the bench. Though he still felt bad for her so he decided to raise the chocolate bar closer to her face. "Here Elie, have this. Chocolate always calms my nerves." She grab the sugary coco bar and rip a piece out to chew it. The sweetness and the satisfaction surge down her own body while the nerves unraveled.

"That really nice and I feel so much better!" She answered exhilaratingly. Her confidence and mood was up again. "Thanks Theo, this bar was deliciously sweet and it was so sweet of you for giving it to me."

"Well anything for a friend as sweet as you." He replied honestly but somewhat nervous at the same time.

Eleanor bounce off the bench to stand up right to say "Hey, let's go do something while we wait for our act to begin tonight." The Chipmunk replicated her actions then Eleanor quickly snatch his paw and pulled him into a run where they head off to enjoy what Los Angeles had to offer. They wander down the sidewalk to see the Los Angeles Starline city sightseeing tour bus to which they head into and hand the driver their ticket that they bought from a terminal before arriving. It was a vibrant red double decker bus with various logos consisting of yellow, purples, blues greens and oranges that describe itself or iconic locations. It headed off and the two chipmunks hung onto the railing above them as they gaze at the gorgeous sights the bus passes by on a bustling road line up with endless number of palm trees, neon signs, lamp post and shops as far as the eye can see on both sides.

Their next destination was the Santa Monica pier. The bus doors open and they rush onto pier where the two could feel the cool wind blowing on their fur. The smell of fresh salty sea water were up their noses which made it was a relaxing stroll on it. There was a mobile cotton candy stand on the pier that both of them could buy something to eat and enjoy. He toss a dollar note to the staff owner of the stand and the guy handed him a cone shaped paper with the pink sugar cloud on top. Theodore held it with both paws and diagonally pointed it towards Eleanor where she took a bite out of it then pulled it closer to himself so he too could get a taste. There they reach the end of the pier while finishing the mouth melting snack and saw that there was an aquarium close by which they entered because it could be a lot of fun.

The entrance was a glass arch with bright blue water with many various sea creatures that swam by like tuna with sharps fins, wavy but squishy stingray and some flatfish. No that what they are literally called and that not me describing them. There was then a small stairwell with a watered painted art style mural behind where they headed up. Up the stairs was display screens, some aquarium tanks and information boards. The two took a glance around at some of the cute, magnificent or bizarre aqua animals that swam such as seahorses, Pufferfish and Lionfish. The bus was about to head off soon as they remember what the driver told them before entering the attraction. So they quickly exit to head off with the rest of the passengers in the double decker vehicle.

The next location was Hollywood itself as they drove down the road in front of the hill that held the monumental but iconic Hollywood sign being the significant representation of the entertainment industry. It surely a sight to behold and they stayed there for a couple of minutes to take pictures and absorb its grandness. They immediately moved to the also well recognised hollywood walk of fame that was already crowded by people behind a red rope. Theodore politely tap a man on the side of his foot and he reacted by looking down at where he felt it. The Chipmunk nicely asked "Hey Mr, would we be able to stand on top of your head to get a better view?"

The man happily replied "Sure. Anything for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. I'm quite the fan." As he placed a hand on his chest at the end of his sentence but then used it to pick them up and lift them to the top of his head. From up there they saw well known stars and glamorous celebrities walk alongside the stars embedded into the ground. They also saw their own red star with their band names on it which read "The Chipmunks and Chipettes".

A random fan then pointed at them and screamed "Hey look, it one of the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" Then the majority of the audience circled around the man. The man slip his hand under the two on his hand and lowered them near his stomach. Fans came up asking for autographs, introducing themselves or gushing over them and a couple of them even rub their heads before leaving. Time was up again so they pushed through the crowd back to the bus and off they head along with the other customers to their last stop.

The final place was Venice Beach where they stood on a soft but messy sand and they get to experience the ocean again before the days end. It was night out as soon as they got there which make the air much more chill and soothing for the end of the tour. The star shone bright and the so did the lights from the buildings that were so vivid. Then came fireworks of diverse colors which made those same colors reflect off of everything else as it exploded in the night sky. It was surely a gorgeous memorable moment that you don't see too often. They sat there on the sand near the waves taking in on all the scenery and it was a delight. Theo slowly scooch over to Eleanor and grip her paw to comfort her knowing that maybe she might still need more encouragement to do tonights act.

But all good things have to end soon or later so the bus driver called for everyone to return to the bus and their performance was going to start soon. Though they did have a bit of extra time to make it back despite the traffic. After some traffic they were back where the two first left off and there some time left for them make it back to the venue. When both of them arrive there which a massively long queue was in front of the revolving doors. So the back doors was the only option for them to make it in and they did enter to find themselves in the backstage behind the huge red curtains in a theatre stage. Dave and the rest of the gang heard meet them at the door to be relieved to see the missing members return with some time to spare for them to set up. Theo and Ellie quickly got dressed into the similar clothing that their siblings were wearing where the girls were wearing long dresses that went past their knees while the boys wore a formal shirt and vest.

The Chipmunks were standing in front and between the gaps of the Chipettes while the girls were behind them and each sister separated from each other so all of them were visible but somewhat close to one another. This was their position behind the curtain itself before it started opening. The room was mostly dark except for the spotlights with their corresponding colors shining on them. Eleanor stared at the crowd in shock because it felt so different then the empty seats and doubt started taking over. It was just that more intimidating having actual people there and the amount of them made it worse. Her head was heating up and so were her paws. There went her balance as well and she was almost about to topple over. She couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying while running behind the curtain.

Everyone gaze where they last saw her near the red drape in surprise or worry but Theodore immediately followed behind her desperately pleading "Ellie wait!" Simon on the other hand spoke into his mic headset and said "Don't worry folks but we are still here to put on a show for you." The remaining four had to improvise since they were quite deep in already and couldn't leave the audience disappointed.

 **Meanwhile**

Eleanor ran as fast as she could and did it blindly as the tears blurred her whole vision. Her legs tired from the buildup of effort. She was going for the girls room to lock herself away from everyone else and hide the shame. But on the way there she trip and fell causing her to plop on the floor while scraping her own arms. The pain was too much for her to get up and even if she tried then it would hurt more so there the Chipette lied throbbing in pain.

Luckily Theo did catch up and crouch down to pull her arm over his shoulder. This is where he help lift her up which allowed Ellie to stand but she still appeared to be suffering in pain. He supported her towards a human size book that was used as a seat where she sat down to recover by letting the heat from the pain to slowly vanish. During that time her pigtails were drooping down towards the floor and neither of them spoke a word. The Chipmunk decided to break the silence by asking "So Eleanor, please tell me what going on. There must be something wrong."

Ellie looked like she about to sob again but no tears came out because she already cried her head out. Instead she face planted onto Theodore's shoulder while crying somewhat muffled sentence "Oh Theo, I don't know what wrong with me. I'm just so scared even though I shouldn't be!"

"Well then tell me what happened or what's bothering you." He said a little frustrated and fed up with not understanding the situation while patting her in the back as she driedly sobbed into his shoulder of the vest.

She too sort of felt the same but still was half scared to say anything. But this was the last straw and she couldn't keep this up forever so the chipette finally came out with it while pulling away from his shoulder. "Some people made fun of me online and now I just can't shake that feeling of that happening again."

Theo gave her a sympathetic glance and started talking in a genuine but calm manner. "Yeah I know how that feels." Then he raise his voice for something more serious "I too was made fun of during our first year of West Eastman high. But look, they and others like them don't matter. I've gotten over it and look at me doing the things I love without a care."

Eleanor was astonished and you could tell by the expression on her face. She was slightly inspired by what he said. Then the Chipmunk gaze back at her to say "And I'll always be there to help you." She brighten up a bit and was satisfied with the way things were.

"Well then, let go watch our family's performance and see how they're doing shall we?" the chipette chimed in and she got up to walk alongside Theodore where they head behind the red curtains on the side of the stage observing the performance from afar. They were proud that their family were up there acting their heart out and having fun doing it despite the countless amount of times that they've done it. But at least they were still consistently astonishing at it. The act was finishing up with the red curtains closing and Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette walking off stage waving goodbye to their audience as the crowd applause for their amazing effort.

They look forward after being out of the sight of the viewers and see their siblings also happily applauding. Both Brittany and Jeanette immediately rushed to Eleanor giving her a hug out of relief and joy to see that she was fine. Both sister pulled out of the hug but still held her paws to simultaneously but worryingly ask "Are you fine? You hurt anywhere?"

She responded cheerfully with "I'm fine. Just a couple of bumps and bruises but thanks to Theo, I'm feeling so much better."

The two brothers gave their youngest sibling at pat on the back to gratitulate him for doing such a sufficient job. Then Simon came up to the sisters to tell them "Yeah, sorry to dampen the mood but we have one more performance left before we finish for the night."

Brittany's light bulb moment clicked so she said "You're right Simon." Then stood up waving her paw back in her direction to continue with "Come on guys let's getting going and Ellie if you want then you can stay out of this one."

She turn around but Eleanor had that look of confidence and hesitation to not let them do it without her so the green clad Chipette stood tall to say "No, I want to join you guys." she retorted.

Brittany turned around to question her sister's choice hesitantly "You sure about that? Because we don't want what happen before to repeat."

Eleanor stood her ground without a doubt to respond "Yes I'm sure. Beside you guy generally never do it without me and we're all in this together." Everyone else except Theodore gave each other a glance then nodded their heads in agreement. They all headed forward behind the huge red drapes and position themselves in the same place as their first attempt to repeat it for new viewers who missed out on the first one.

The enormous fabric shifted to the sides exposing the crew to vibrant lights and the eyes of many people in the dark. Eleanor felt a little tense as well as a bit hesitant but she stayed strong to not let it show. Next the boys moved in front of their respective counterpart to have their back against the audience so they were vertically position to the audience ready to do a ballroom dance called the Cha-Cha. A Hispanic sounding energetic music started playing so both partners slowly step towards each other and grip each other wrist with one arm. Each two took a side step apart pulling the other like tug-of-war with their other arm outwards then the Chipmunks pulled the Chipettes in allowing them to twirl. As each girl pass by the boys which they rode the rotation to their other side and repeated the spin with the boys arm over the head. They gaze at their partner then switch sides and the males twist the females into a hug. Eleanor felt so excited and exhilarated by flow of moments that all her doubt faded away. She remember why she enjoyed it so much and she was now fully confident as well as willing to do this. It was a constant back and forth of movement of hands or bodies with some shift of positions between each couple mix in with more whirls.

Then the girls got some distance between the their counterparts as they synchronized a planet orbit around the other while shifting to one side. They stop and close the distance to simultaneous exchange moments of their arms and legs then the Chipmunks grab the Chipette's arms to pull them into a spin around themselves but a bit closer while guiding them. After that, they all quickly shuffling to the other side to allow them to pull outwards with their second arm going in the same direction and coming back to grip their partner's paw repeating it a second time. Then came a twirl of the girls for the opposite side and a outward yank to finish but the Chipette were taken and lifted behind the Chipmunk's heads for a huge dizzying rotation. However they were elegantly and gently let down back to stand up as soon as their feet touch the ground. The boys held on the the girls shoulder blades with their second paw gripping each others while the girl's had one paw on their shoulders. So the Chipmunks could guide the Chipettes as they took multiple steps then girls were swung around underneath the sides of the boys for another twist. They stood back up and repeated a lot of the previous motions then as the music is about to finish, each of the females were yank into a rotation where they collapse but not before the males quickly caught them to finish it all.

The audience applauded really loudly while cheering and as the crowd did, the curtains pulled closed. Alvin, Simon and Theodore help their counterparts up. Most of them got up to get change and clean up except for Eleanor and Theodore where he held her bridal style and the Chipette's arm behind the Chipmunk's head. She gratifyingly told him in a sincere way "Thanks Theo for helping me out." Then gave him a smooch on the cheeks where he put on a satisfying expression. So that was it, another successful day and everyone was contempt with what went down tonight.

 **So that's all folks, well for this Chapter anyways. So this was a really fun chapter and I watched some people doing the Cha-Cha dance just so I could type it down. The dance was actually somewhat flirtatious so I didn't include certain parts. With chapter 1 I had a big change which was the 20th Century Fox Alvin and the Chipmunks intro I added from the Squeakquel advertisement which I'm surprise Fox never adds it to the movies to change it up like they have before with other movies. Also just recently, The Chipmunks got a star for the Walk of Fame that I was excited for though I thought they probably should of got it sooner in the earlier 2010s. Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on the website that starts with Pat which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time. I hope you have had a great time and i** **f you enjoy then follow, favorite and share it with as many people as you can.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Carnival

**Chapter 6: The Carnival**

 **A/N: So I'm four weeks late. I've been working on my Twitch channel more which is under the same name I have on this website called TheSteelMushroom. I'm still trying to work on a source of revenue so I can do this and my Twitch full time. Go check it out if you want to see me play video games and support me if you can. But now we finally get to the main attraction based on the title. More fun to come with this chapter and thing I find with carnival as well as arcades is that they're quite expensive because you would like buy certain things cheaper elsewhere and I understand you're there for some for fun and some might not care but it does become quite a conundrum. Some people bring their own things I guess like food or buy toys in other places. I remember winning this thin foam airplane that was really cool and gilded amazingly but unfortunately it broke. I wish I could of kept it because it was quite fun along with this rubber mouse that had water and could stick to any surfaces. I scared my grandmother one time with it because it was stuck on the ceiling and it fell on her while she was searching for something. That one broke as well due to me throwing it at the wall too hard. Anyways on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks series or the Chipettes. The Chipmunks and Dave were created by Ross Bagdasarian Senior and the Chipettes were created by Janice Karman who is Ross Bagdasarian Junior's wife with the entire company being Bagdasarian Productions. The other characters were probably made from other people who help or were in the company. Only the plot, themes I came up with and I have no original character (or OC) here. The two songs being used aren't mine and are called Word Up by Cameo and Witch Doctor 2.0 made by Bagdasarian Productions I think.**

 **Universe: 3rd generation live action movies/films 2007-2015.**

 **Warning: To understand the context or mention of pass events you have to watch or know the four Alvin and Chipmunks movies from original to Roadchip. The movies are really good great humor, tons of fun and great to sing a long so I would recommend watching it.**

 **Check out my YouTube under the same name and if you like my content then support Pa-treon which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time. If you enjoy then share it with as many people as you can.**

It was a new but perfect day with the weather being not too hot or too cold and there was a balanced amount clouds to make things decently bright in the open. In the clear dirt plains there layout was a huge fence work that covered miles of land that surround a carnival with various rides, stalls, tents and food courts. The gang came driving in the filled car park and barely found one spot to take before a different car came driving by almost about take it. Ian was in the passenger seat next to the driver's seat while Dave drove along with Zoey in the middle of the back seats and the Chipmunks or Chipettes group together with their siblings on both of her sides. The car stopped in the spot which kicked up quite a bit of dust from the dirt then they all unbuckled their seatbelt and exited the car to see an enormous queue of people waiting to enter. Luckily Alvin was grounded for one week like several weeks ago because if he couldn't make this then he would've been the most upset creature known in existence so he raced ahead being unwilling to wait any longer. The band and their friends or family all moved ahead of the line from the sides with many people standing there quickly turning toward them screeching their names and cheering in excitement at their presents. They could only wave back at them as there was no time to personally greet their fans up close.

They got close to the front of line with the organised crowd paying for tickets then entering through a turnstile while on the opposite side was a red carpet with similar color rope as an alternative entrance for VIPs but it was empty and much shorter being like a third of the huge queue. There was a massive beefy bouncer guarding the door frame with a red rope. Dave went up to him and presented the papers that he received in the letter a number of weeks ago. The muscular guy took some time examining the papers and nodded at the same time then held it with one hand while using the other to take the red rope off the entrance to let them in. They head in to see a seas of people walking individually or in groups to search around or head into the many attractions that the place had to offer. There were colossal exhilarating rides like roller coaster or ferris wheels and plenty more along with food stands or trucks to help fuel up your appetite after participating around in the fun activities which both fill the air with screams of good times and sweet aroma of treats. Along with some stalls with small standard games for challenging fun and charming toys to give out as prizes. Dave squeezed past people's bodies while the Chipmunks and Chipettes did so past with the horde of legs. The gang had to get their performance stage a bit early so they can act out for their show. There was already a gargantuan amount of people there waiting behind the fences in front of where the crew can do their songs and choreography waiting there for them which some also cheered when seeing the singing group entering through the back of the huge black mobile stage setup. These people were here early and mind you the carnival just opened up 15 minutes ago because they were highly anticipating for this act to be astonishing. The little musical band picked up their specially made miniature mic headset from their audio engineer who was a goatee man with glasses and a plaid shirt. Then all six 'munks or 'ettes came out walking while waving to their fans with joy and happiness to see them all be here to support what the group love doing.

Alvin put his paw flat up to gesture for the audience to quiet down. They slowly calm down and that gave Alvin the opportunity to say what he wanted. "Thank you all for coming. Fans or others that want to give our show a chance and we're grateful that you're all here." as he signaled towards the general crowd with an open paw. So for all those older fans of ours would remember that our song at our first major performance was Witch Doctor." He then clasps his paws together to say "Well we have a special treat for you and that is a modern electro remix of our original song that we call Witch Doctor 2.0!" The sea of people roared in enthusiasm and Alvin gave the thumbs up to their audio engineer behind them while tilting to the side and turning slightly around to get a good look at him. The engineer nodded in response and look down to focus on the technology and his audio mixer.

They stood next to each other in one line with their counterpart on boy's left or the girl's right with multi-colored neo ground light giving the stage this vibrant aesthetic to it. The music started slow with a couple of electro beats with long intervals in between but it sped up in pace as the gaps shorten then started mashing together. The gang executed all their dances simultaneously in the same way they did with each one. The group started with a move called Getting Bucked where the crew side step while waving their arms fours times then clap their paws and repeated it the opposite direction but duplicated for a second time.

 _Alvin, Simon and Theodore: I told the Witch Doctor that I was in love with you. I told the Witch Doctor that I was in love with you. And then the Witch Doctor, he told me what to do._

Next was the Chip-Hop which they brought one of their back paws behind them and the other forward six times then bent down kneeling with one knee against the ground while spinning their arm back to touch the ground. Quickly getting back up to repeat the switcharoo of back paw four more times and proceeded by pulling one paw back and sliding forward.

 _Alvin, Simon and Theodore: He said that. He said that. He said that. He said that. Sa-Sa-Sa-Sai-ai-ai-ai-aid tha-a-a-a-t._

With the help of the audio engineer he mash the rapid recurring three words together while making it sound more electronic by turning a few knobs and clicking some buttons.

It continued with the Munk'y Fist that they did using one curved arm over their head and their back paw on the opposing side to step forward then both were brought back to the original position which was mimicked by the inverted side. Followed by their leg sliding away to the side and pulled back up for them to slap the knee. Allowing them to finish it up with the crossing of the arms past each other and their legs moved apart outwards along with a move called The Gorilla with both curved arms over their heads but one back paw forward. Ending the move with the repetition of the knee slapping.

The crew kept their mouths shut except for Alvin who lead this part of the chorus during the time they performed the moves.

 _Alvin: Ooh eeh ooh aah aahh ting tang walla-walla bing bang. Ooh eeh ooh aah aahh ting tang walla-walla bing bang._

Simon added his part with the engineer electrifying his voice.

 _Simon: Bang, bang, bang._

They repeated the chorus for another time.

 _Alvin: Ooh eeh ooh aah aahh ting tang walla-walla bing bang. Ooh eeh ooh aah aahh ting tang walla-walla bing bang._

 _Simon: Bang, bang, bang._

Next was the Munk Steady where they bring the right back paw forward and lean the same side shoulder to swerve back and forth seven times then returning back with both feet together.

Brittany and Jeanette took over with this verse together while Eleanor and Theodore harmonizing behind their lyrics.

 _Brittany and Jeanette: I told the Witch Doctor that I you didn't love me too. I told the Witch Doctor that you didn't love me nice. And then the Witch Doctor, he told gave me this advice._

Second last came the move called Going Nuts were they split their back paws outwards three times then flip their arms up near the shoulders. Continuing with the first movements two more times while leaning to the left and proceeded with a swing of the head to both sides then each member finished it with a pose. Brit's pose was a glamour one with her paw on her hair like fur and other paw on her hips, Alvin's one was the finger guns to the audience, Simon's posture was the intellectual chin grip, Theo look like he was grasping his paws together near his head with the boo-hoo eyes, Jeanette had fake nervous arms behind her back while looking at the ground next to her and Eleanor gave a cheery wave to the crowd. They had to repeat the dance again except the poses were gone and replaced it with a snake like motion of the body where the crew transition to turning toward their counterpart.

While dancing the gang sang the chorus to the rhythm of their movement except this time Brittany joined in to harmonized and add in some backup lyrics of her own.

 _Alvin: Ooh eeh ooh aah aahh..._

 _Brittany: Ooooohhh eeeeehhh_

 _Alvin: ting tang walla-walla bing bang. Ooh eeh ooh aah aahh ting tang walla-walla bing bang._

 _Simon: Bang, bang, bang._

 _Brittany: Baby._

While facing each other they were replicating Going nuts but after the first three back paw splitting and the ones after the head swing; each partner did their own little routines. Alvin and Brittany brush each other's shoulders off, Simon and Jeanette quickly adjusted each other glasses while Eleanor and Theodore gave the other a quick hug. The serpentine maneuver was replaced with the counterparts switching spots and crossing their arms while gripping their elbows. As the chorus was repeated for the final time.

 _Alvin: Ooh eeh ooh aah aahh..._

 _Brittany: Ooooohhh eeeeehhh_

 _Alvin: ting tang walla-walla bing bang. Ooh eeh ooh aah aahh ting tang walla-walla bing bang._

 _Simon: Bang, bang, bang._

From this point on it was just the electronic instrumentals but now It was time for the final unique move named Crossing the Forest where they sidestep four times to both sides. When the gang reach said side to jump in the air while shaking like crazy with each Chipmunk or Chipette doing their variation of the sidestep as well as the hops. To conclude it all six had to redo the Chip-Hop and after the slide each of them had a unique pose then came a twirl with a crouch to which the song ended as the crew finished.

The audience screamed with approval then when it died down giving the lead Chipmunk an opportunity to speak. "So for our second part of the show, we will be singing a groovy electric song called Word Up." That was the queue for their sound engineer who pressed a couple of buttons and an electric groovy steady beat played. They organised into an equilateral triangular bowling pin position with Alvin in front, Brittany and Simon behind him then the remainder of the cast at the end.

The gang made slow step forward as the red clad Chipmunk started the song.

 _Alvin: Yo, pretty ladies around the world. Got a weird thing to show you, so tell all the boys and girls._

 _Alvin,Simon and Theodore: Tell your brother._

 _Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: Your sister._

 _All six: And your mamma too 'Cause they're about to throw down and you'll know what to do._

They threw their paws forward, around, pointed towards the ground and at the audience based on the lyrics.

 _Alvin: Wave your hand in the air like you don't care._

 _Simon: Glide by the people as they start to look and stare_

 _Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette: Do your dance, do your dance, do your dance quick mamma._

 _All six: Come on baby, tell me what's the word, a word up._

The crew wave their arms in the air, shimmy with their arms in front of them for a good few sentences of the lyrics then pointed to themselves and pointing up into the air.

 _Brittany: Everybody say. When you hear the call, you've got to get it underway._

 _Jeanette and Eleanor: Word up, it's the code word. No matter where you say it, you'll know that you will be heard now._

The group raise their arm in the air then the paw near their ears. The next move was a curve bent down dive and back up to point up in the sky then put their paws in front of their mouths like a speaker.

 _Alvin: All you sucker DJs who think you fly. There's got to be a reason and you know the reason why. You try to put on those abs and act real cool but ya realise that you're acting like fools._

The red clad chipmunk was the only one who did unique dance as he did a thumbs up and pointed it behind him probably at their audio engineer then spread his arms out like wings. While the others cross their arms the whole time as Alvin pointed toward the audience then had his arms spread outwards to represent the cast and pointed at his own head. The lead chipmunk brush over his abdomen with his paws and next in his pockets with a smirk pose but the others gave him fake giggle while holding their paws in front of their mouths to pretend to suppress it.

 _All six: If there's music, we can use it, we need to dance._

 _Alvin: We don't have time for psychological romance. No romance, no romance, no romance for me._

Those words surprise Brittany because those were not the initial lyrics he sang during their rehearsal and they stuck with her during the rest of the dance. Did he change them himself or someone else ask him to sing them? As she was trying to comprehend what they actually meant. She did the dance pretty well based on muscle memory but her mind was fully distracted and there was this facial expression of struggle as she attempts to figure it out. Was he literal with those words or was it part of the act? The Chipette had to know for sure. The cast did individual moves then Alvin obstructed his wrist to indicate time. The boys put their arms in crosses in front of their chest while the girls created heart shape with their paws.

 _All six: Mama come on baby, tell me what's the word a word up. Everybody say. When you hear the call, you got to get it underway._

They repeated the moves for the chorus for one last time and the music slowly died down for the performance's conclusion. There the crew took a bow to end it all. The crowd of people all blew up in cheers for their spectacular choreography and singing one again. The 'munks and 'ettes responded gratefully with a wave as they see so much support from their audience. When it died down a bit which allowed Alvin to speak up. "Really glad that everyone enjoyed the show. We're going to do another one later on for those who missed out or want to enjoy it again so go check out the schedule." With that said the gang head off backstage while the crowd disbanded to have fun at the other aspect of the carnival. They exited through the backdoor of the stage where they meet Dave who was smiling for the success of their performance and had six wristbands suited to their size while three others were for himself, Zoey and Ian. The other adults were there waiting for them as well then he handed out the wristbands to everyone.

There he clasped his hands together to let everyone know about his schedule plan "So you guys can go have fun and do what you want." He quickly took a look at his watch then put it away to say "Until four pm which will be close to our next act. But make sure you behave yourselves." This is where he quickly glance at Alvin but his irresponsible son looked away to pretend that he didn't notice it or as if he didn't know what it meant, though of course the chipmunk one hundred percent knew what it was for. They all looked at each other and gave a nod in agreement then they split up to different places.

Simon, Jeanette and Zoey all followed each other as they saw a petting zoo that they wanted to visit. Surprisingly, the place was cleaner and free of any horrendous odors then they expected which is probably due to the hard work of the staff. There were a variety of farm animals like pigs, horses, cows, sheep and so forth. They came up to the animal pens and gave them a gentle rub on the head. It felt so soft and fuzzing that it was satisfying for them to do. Everyone started circling around a certain pen that contain a cow and her calf who were peacefully slumbering so all who looked awed quietly for the truly adorableness it was.

 **Meanwhile**

Alvin was hiding behind the legs of a random stranger in a line towards a rollercoaster. He tried to avoid being spotted because he would know that they wouldn't allow him on the ride as it wasn't physically able to keep him safe. Though he wasn't discouraged due to getting caught because he really wanted to feel the thrill of the ride and the excitement of it all. The person he was hiding behind came up to the ticket booth that had a guard there to examine people which distracted the guy which gave him the chance to rush off on all fours through the entrance of the place. Alvin stealthy crawled through the place while finding spots to hide then continue moving when the coast is clear. There he eventually get close enough to the train that he could climb in without anyone noticing. Luckily no one else hop into the car he was hiding in so he remained there until the ride was about to take off.

The train's ratchet restraints close down on the people to lock them in place except the chipmunk of course and the ride took off which Alvin could feel the speed shoving him back into his seat. They were slowly ascending into the highest point of the ride. People were feeling anxious as they anticipated the classical huge drop down after the long rise in height. When they reach the peak then immediately came the fall and his entire body was jolted against the front of the car. Next was the loop to loop where gravity caused him to drop out of his car but then he barely hung on to the restraints for dear life as the train returned reside up. Despite all these perils he still felt his blood rush and the exhilaration of it all which was a sensational feeling that continue for the rest of the fast pace ride in whatever direction it went.

 **Meanwhile**

Theodore and Eleanor were searching around for something they would enjoy doing then they saw an arts and craft area. The two entered the venue were there was a table of papers of multiple colors and a book with simple instructions to turn that paper into different forms of origami. Eleanor made a dragon out of red paper in a fluid manner and did it quicker than anyone else would of done it. She also created a delightful red rose with a green leaf while on the other hand Theodore was poking his tongue out as he struggled to slip one end of the paper into a slot to create his origami. His counterpart notice this and had her paw over her mouth to giggle a bit so the Chipette gave him a helping paw. Eleanor assisted by moving individual parts of the paper and giving advice to the Chipmunk. He finally finished it and the paper became a mossy green apple with an emerald leaf. Theodore gratified by saying "Thanks Eleanor for helping."

The pigtail girl responded jokily with "Your welcome, just don't eat it." Then they both chuckled a little bit. She had both her arms behind her to pull out the paper red rose that was hidden on her back.

"Oh, it lovely," he said happily as he took it out of her paws and cherished it. They stayed there for some time having fun and being creative.

 **Meanwhile**

Alvin was walking out of the exit of the rollercoaster cheering "Woohoo! That was awesome!" As he was strolling, there Brittany was sitting on a carnival stool heavily thinking about something. The Chipmunk climb up on top of the stool next to hers and asked her, "What are you doing?" She snapped out of it with a slight shock look and turned her attention to Alvin.

"Oh, I was just looking at which prize I wanted since I'm usually pretty good at this game." The game in front of them was called the Ring Toss where you throw a ring and have the hole go through the glass bottle. "I can't decide whether I want the red teddy bear or the pink teddy bear." It was thirty successful rings to get one of those medium size bears and the red teddy bear had sunglasses, a cap with a guitar while the pink one had a heart on its chest. There was even a red rc monster truck as well for the same requirement.

Alvin felt like challenging that statement as he said "Well I bet that I could beat you to that prize before you could."

Brittany scoff at that and threw her paw forward saying "Yeah right! I highly doubt that!"

He retorted back with "You're on!" as his faces inches aggressively closer to hers almost causing them to butt heads but not quite. Then they presented their wristband to the carer of the stand who gave them each forty rings. The Chipmunk used strong and fast throws while the Chipette used height and quick observation in her technique. The two for neck and neck but missed a couple of rings though Alvin came out on top with Brittany barely behind him in numbers. She had to stop since that was their agreement and was a bit upset that she didn't get the prize that she desired so much. The man stood aside to allow them to view the prizes and Alvin was moving his finger around still deciding on a prize. To her surprise he pointed at the pink teddy bear so the staff member pulled it down and handed it to him.

Despite their miniscule size, they could lift quite a bit and he didn't have too much trouble and gave it to his counterpart. "Why?" she asked curiously but also genuinely.

The teenage boy just shrugged his shoulders and said "I didn't really care about the prizes and I had a lot of fun. Plus you wanted that prize more than I did so I thought why not?"

The teenage girl smiled back to respond with "Thanks!" in a sincere way. There she turned her attention to the wall of prizes as she had yet to pick one and being barely behind thirty rings only allowed her to pick one of the smaller prizes. She pointed to a standard size water gun sidearm and received it to hand it over to Alvin.

He joyfully grab the water gun and responded gratefully "I love water guns, they're so fun. Thanks so much!" The duo hop off the stools to go regroup with the others with their gifts in paw. As they head off with Alvin behind Brittany, Alvin was having thoughts. He had a great time with her and wish it could be like that all the time. Plus she was truly gorgeous, a beauty to admire. But there was still more fun to be had at the carnival and the day wasn't over yet.

 **A/N: That a all for now until next time. This was certainly fun to write and I did use clich** **é** **with a bit of a twist on it but hey what can you do? It not like that were that many different ideas. The dance moves for Word Up was a mix of the music video and my own creativity based on the lyrics and I used ones from the Get Munked special feature of the original movie while giving it a bit more character personality for the Witch Doctor 2.0 song. It a shame that Witch Doctor 2.0 was never used in a movie so not as many people would be familiar with it.** **Check out my YouTube and Twitch under the same name and if you like my content then support me on** **Pa-treon** **which is also under the same name so I could potentially do this full time.**


End file.
